Chaos Theory
by a. loquita
Summary: Just as Major Carter and Col. O'Neill take the first step to be together, Goa'uld infiltrate several governments on Earth. Lives are forever changed, years may pass, but there are some things fated to happen no matter what. S/J
1. Birth of the Gods From Chaos

**Chaos Theory**

By: a. loquita  
Summary: Just as Major Carter and O'Neill take the first step to be together, the Goa'uld infiltrate several governments on Earth. Lives are forever changed, years may pass, but there are some things are fated to happen no matter what. (S/J)  
Spoilers: Slight ones for Desperate Measures and Lost City. Starts off somewhere around season 7, and goes off in a tangent direction after that  
Rated: Teen  
A/N: Now complete!!

**Teaser**

This particular vision was about the first day of what they were destined to do. Lilly knew this because every vision she had was about fate. There was plenty about life that was chance, free will, chaos, and those things could not be predicted. But some things were fated to happen no matter what. Today was one of those days.

**Part 1: Birth of the gods from chaos**

Jack O'Neill opened his front door to find Samantha Carter standing on his doorstep, tears rimming her eyes, looking at him in that way. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen that look on her face, and it was always quickly hidden away after only a brief moment. This time, the look lingered.

In that instant, Jack knew everything was going to change. He just wasn't sure if it was going to change for the good or for the bad. But with the certainty of Carter being able to pronounce bigger words than he ever could, he knew their lives were about to be fundamentally altered.

The day before, Jack had put his life on the line for his country, again. SG-1 had faced impossible odds, again. Jack had barely come out of it alive but they saved the world, again. Through it all, Carter had maintained her controlled, capable, Air Force Major veneer, being the person she was supposed to be right up until she showed up at his door.

O'Neill stood in his living room and silently took the onslaught, letting Sam vent it all, frustrations and fears and so much more. She was angry with him for being so caviler with his life. Didn't he understand what that did to the rest of them? At one point, she'd even yelled, "I can't do this anymore. I can't hide my feelings. I can't stand there and pretend it doesn't kill me every time you do this."

Eventually, Sam collapsed against his chest in tears. They sat on the couch and he held her while she wept bitterly, until his heart was ripped in two and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke on his couch, alone, covered with a quilt. When Jack came in and handed her coffee, shyness and embarrassment were obvious in her features. He told her they would talk soon, when they were both over this latest ordeal. There was a lot to consider and military regulations were only the tip of the iceberg.

Sam had lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Are you calling me the Titanic?"

"No, just my track record."

Then Jack gave her space and time. He knew she would want to think. Samantha Carter wasn't the type to do something on an emotional whim, no, that overachieving brain of hers would first need to fully analyze.

That's where it stood when both of them had been invited to a reception at the Academy. Jack asked Cater to accompany him just days before. Not that he asked in a way different than the usual, "Gang's gonna grab a pizza tonight, wanna join?" tone he'd used for years.

But then she went and bought herself a dress instead of planning to attend wearing her uniform, which was optional at this black-tie event. He'd found out that juicy little tidbit of information from Cassandra who had accompanied Sam on the dress-shopping excursion.

"Jack, she tried on at least _a hundred_ of them, I swear." Cassie had become very successful at dramatic teen overexaggeration the last few years. Jack wanted to blame Cassie's boyfriend, David Sutton, for corrupting the little girl he once knew. But Sam refused to allow Jack to speak ill of David.

"Nothing was right," Cassie babbled on over the telephone, "it was either too short or too long, not sexy enough, or too trampish, or worst yet it was _totally_ the wrong color. I swear that Sam expects the impossible sometimes."

"Uh, yeah," Jack responded but tuned out everything else the teenager was saying, because his brain kept echoing eerily, "Not sexy enough."

"Seriously," Cassie whined. "It's just a dress and it's some lame party with a bunch of old…"

That's how he'd known Carter had finally made up her mind and tonight was the night. It was more than just the fact that she was never girly like this, buying a dress after trying on everything in the store. It was because Sam had decided she was going to be in his presence all night without a uniform around her like fence. That's how Jack knew there would be no more barriers.

All those carefully constructed walls had been crumbling for a long time now. Jack figured that the night she ended up sleeping on his couch was when the last few beams had fallen into the rubble. And somehow, time to think about it rationally hadn't changed her mind.

Despite the consequences, his being less than worthy, and a thousand other considerations he probably wasn't even smart enough to consider, she hadn't changed her mind. Right after spending hours in a room with those who could make or break her career, Sam was planning on going straight home to break the rules.

Walking up to her front door, Jack tied to squash the feeling of being an awkward boy on a first date.

"Hey," she said softly, when she opened the door.

Jack sucked in his breath and told himself to stay calm. This was Carter– she could look hot in a burlap sack. In a dress, she'd managed to take his breath away and more importantly, his ability to speak. She was looking at him funny. Focus, Jack told himself, imagining cold showers, bone-numbing lectures, Teal'c in a cowboy hat…

Sam interrupted his thoughts, "That good, huh?"

Jack finally found his voice again. "Carter, you do realize that it will be a room full of Generals who have spent the last decade of their careers going fat behind a desk, cholesterol is probably through the roof. You're gonna be responsible for at least 14 heart attacks."

"Are you trying to say that I look drop dead gorgeous?" she asked. He looked at her with that deadpan face he'd perfected over the years.

"Me? Use a cliché?"

She fought a smile. "Right, I forgot."

"I just wanted to make sure that you can live with that on your conscious."

"I think I'll take my chances." Sam stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. "And you look nice too, by the way."

Now finally, she realized that his truck wasn't parked in front of the house but a town car was.

At her questioning look, Jack shrugged. "Except for prom night in Little Rock, no one dressed like you should be traveling anywhere in a pickup truck."

As the driver navigated up and down the hills, Sam sat in the backseat next to O'Neill. She wanted to say something flirty to him but couldn't manage to think of anything. Even if she could, Sam doubted she could pull it off stylishly with all the nerves doing battle inside.

Sam turned to him, met his eyes, and Jack smiled every so slightly. He knew. Damn their silent communication and his ability to read her thoughts. Especially now, when she wasn't sure her confidence was up to actually executing her plan. But if he knew, then it really was going to happen tonight. Little butterflies came alive in her belly and she returned his secret smile. It was really going to happen, finally.

When they arrived and got out of the car, Jack put his hand at the small of her back where the material of her dress dipped low. His palm on her flesh made Sam close her eyes for a brief second. She tried not to react to his touch but a slight gasp was impossible to suppress.

Some reporter in the crowd called their name, and both Sam and Jack turned in surprise, as the reporter snapped several pictures. Jack quickly rushed Sam inside.

No one ever knew their names, no one cared about them, and no one should. Those that knew how important they were to the safety of the world wouldn't be out in the crowd snapping pictures. Unless the photographer was involved in dangerous politics or even worse, private interests like the one that had kidnapped Carter once before.

The evening seemed to drag by. Sam tried to make small talk with General Hammond and various other people that she was introduced to, including several prominent congressmen. Jack knew some of the fellow officers in attendance and occasionally would exchange some news or reminisce about the past, all while sticking to their cover story since most in the room didn't have the clearance to know about the Stargate program.

As the highlight of the evening, the Vice President presented General Hammond with a metal, along with a handful of others. Then an orchestra began to play and many of the officers led their wives onto the dance floor.

Jack leaned into Sam's ear, "Time to go yet?" Sam suppressed a smile, not that the guy was anxious or anything.

Actually, Sam thought he was being quite a gentleman. He held the door open for her, didn't touch her, and later that night when they entered her house he didn't pounce on her, as Sam thought he might. Instead, Jack walked back through the dark hallway and into her kitchen.

"Sir?" Sam followed behind, pulling off her high heels along the way. She wondered if he could be having second thoughts. When she caught up with Jack, he was digging through her refrigerator.

"Just checking," said Jack.

"Checking what?"

"That you had eggs and beer." Jack shut the door. By her look, Jack knew he had Carter completely baffled, which was exactly his plan.

He knew the moment they stepped inside, Sam would get nervous and self-conscious and the whole evening could go south. Now, he had her totally off-balance and therefore, an easy mark. Jack took a step closer and kissed her.

When Jack came up for air, he said, "Once I start doing this I'm not stopping until the morning. I wanted to make sure you had ingredients for my famous omelet."

"Oh," was all she could manage. He swooped in again, kissing her to the point that she no longer remembered her own name, or how they ended up down the hall in her bedroom.

It was not the way Sam had imagined it, and she had imagined plenty over the years. She honestly thought that after all the waiting and the build up of tension that they would go at each other in a frenzy and it would all be over within minutes. But Jack had amazing restraint. Looking back, Sam shouldn't have been surprised really; he did have a great deal of training to control every aspect of his body and mind.

After the slow, beautiful build and eventual burn, Jack started to move his weight off her. But Sam held her arms and legs tight around him to indicate she didn't want that just yet. The weight of his body felt good, it felt right.

"I should say something romantic." Jack spoke with his head still buried in her neck.

Sam smiled wide, stifling a laugh. Nothing needed to be said because she already knew everything she needed to know. This was just the final act to complete what had always existed between them. She felt light, now that years of waiting and wanting were lifted from her. She wanted to flirt and tease and do all the things that new lovers did.

"You should," Sam agreed. "But you're terrible at that kind of thing."

"There's that." Jack rolled off her now. He lay on his side, looking down at her and ran a finger along the curve of her cheek. "It's scarey how well you know me."

If she was the least bit self-conscious about her nakedness, she didn't show it. But now that vigorous activity was over, for the time being anyway, the chill of the air could be felt. Jack pulled a sheet from the bottom of the bed and covered them both up to their waists. He wasn't ready yet to lose the view of her breasts.

Jack said on a sigh, "You know that I'm terrible at a lot of things."

"Not this," Sam said with a slight, smug smile. She reminded, "I thought it all through, I want this."

"I know. Can't say I understand it, but hey, I'm not one to argue with my Major when she figures out something complex and goes after what she wants." His gaze turned serious for a moment. "I'll retire."

"We talked about this," she said it almost like a warning. "I won't let you, not yet. We'll figure something out."

"OK, you're in command here. But remember, that stops as soon as we get to the office tomorrow."

"Good. I've got a few orders for you to follow before morning, Colonel."

Sam woke to an empty space beside her in bed. She could hear rattling and other noises from the depths of her house. She got up, pulled a robe around her and padded down the hall to find Jack O'Neill in her kitchen, standing over a frying pan.

At her amused look, Jack shrugged. "I promised I'd make you breakfast."

He was relieved to see that in the light of day she wasn't awkward or filled with regret. Sam seemed genuinely happy. Happier than Jack had ever seen her, actually, and it made a self-satisfied smile spread across his face. He did that. He made her that happy.

Sam glanced at the surprisingly appetizing contents of the frying pan. "I think I could get used to this."

She moved to pour herself a cup of coffee and turned on the TV, expecting the normal chatter of morning traffic and weather. Instead, a speech was being broadcast by Kim Jong-il, the leader of North Korea. Sam watched for a few seconds and didn't think much of it until his eyes suddenly glowed.

The next several minutes seemed to be a horrible nightmare, it couldn't possibly be real. Especially when a photo of Sam and Jack entering last night's reception popped up on the screen among photos of other SGC personnel during the broadcast.

Kim Jong-il announced that something called a Stargate was in the possession of the US government and that it could affect the fate of the world. The leader put forth an accusation of on-going secret US operations, held in coordination with the Soviets. Then he declared war on Russia, China, South Korea, and the United States.

Sam didn't realize that Jack had been right there listening as well. Or that she had leaned back against his chest for support in her moment of shock, until Jack spoke.

"That Jong-y-guy is a Goa'uld? We _so_ should've seen that coming."


	2. Equilibrium on hold

**Part 2: Equilibrium on hold**

Six months later…

Jack twisted his head as much as he could, to get a glance back toward Carter. She was being escorted down the corridors along with him, and it was a relief. Not because they were captured in the middle of Laos, but that at least so far, they hadn't separated Carter from him.

They turned a corner and both Jack and Sam were dumped unceremoniously into a cell. The iron bars slid shut and were locked. Then all the tough guys left, save for one who stood with his back to the cell watching down the corridor for any company. Who the hell would choose to visit a prison built four stories below ground and smelling of rot was just the beginning of this mystery.

Jack and Sam had been on a black ops mission, just the two of them, by special request of the President. It was a three-day mission to slip in, gather intel, and slip out. Then Jack planned to get Sam home, feed her, and take her to bed for 48 hours straight. But it hadn't worked out that way. Now, they apparently would be spending their immediate futures in an 8-by-8 cell together.

"Welcome home, honey," Jack said sarcastically, while turning around and taking in their new surroundings. The walls were made of stone and were damp from the chill of being underground. In the corner stood a sink and what would have to pass as a toilet. On the other wall was a small cot, bigger than a single bed but not by much.

Jack had a brief passing thought of how awkward this would have been before. Back when he would've either chosen to sleep on the cold ground or had to share that cot, hoping Carter never noticed his reaction to being that close to her body.

"Are you hurt?" Sam started assessing him for injuries. She'd seen them hit Jack a few times. "Think you have a concussion?" She was checking his eyes to see if they were dilated.

"I'm fine." He ran a hand down her arm, just needing to feel her there as reassurance. "You?"

"I'm OK," she replied.

Hours later, just when Jack was starting to believe that they weren't going to be tortured the big bad guys came back. Only they didn't take Jack away, they took Carter. Jack yelled everything he could think of at them, promising revenge if they hurt her, promising he'd tell them whatever they wanted to know if only they left Sam alone.

Two hours passed. Jack knew whatever they might do to him, it was never going to be worse than what his imagination was torturing his own mind with– thoughts of what they could be doing to Sam.

When Sam was returned to the cell, she looked like hell but was conscious.

Jack went to where she collapsed just inside the cell door. He lifted Sam and carried her to the cot, laying her gently. Then took off his t-shirt, ripped a strip from the bottom, and wet it at the sink. He began cleaning her wounds and used other strips of cloth to bind the worst of them.

Sam, being the good solider that she was, never once whimpered from pain or fear. But when he finished, she reached for him.

Jack lowered himself onto the cot and carefully gathered her in his arms. Running a hand over her hair, he didn't speak words of comfort or promises that everything would be all right. He told her the one and only thing he knew she wanted to hear. The only thing that would help ease her.

"I'm here, Sam, I'm right here."

"Jack– they–"

"Shhh," he insisted.

It was as much to save her strength as the fact that he didn't want to hear what they had done. It was better if he never knew. If they touched her in any places that they shouldn't, that knowledge alone might very well drive him into madness.

"They think we can contact the Asgard," Sam managed to get out between breaths. "…believe you and I hold the key to saving…. their country from the Goa'uld forces."

"How did they even know we were here?" he asked irritably. "Only a handful of people very high up in the US government knew about this mission."

As surprised as Jack was, he knew he shouldn't be. Over the last six months, the entire planet had fallen into chaos. Governments had collapsed. Those that still stood were being attacked by Goa'uld, or other countries, or by their own people in an uprising. No one knew who or what to trust because no one knew where the Goa'uld had already infiltrated.

Even the United States President was starting to wonder about some of its allies. Marshall law had to be implemented in the major metropolitan American cities in order to attempt to control the rioting.

Sam slipped into a sound sleep for a while. Jack kept watch over her, hoping that signs of a fever didn't surface.

Later, Sam opened her eyes sleepily. Without saying a word, she moved her hands over his chest, shoulders, and down his back. Then she leaned into him and met his lips in a deep kiss. Jack gave in for a moment, tasting the sweetness that he'd grown to need more than air.

After several minutes of kissing and caressing, Jack's body was fully engaged and ready, but he pulled back. It cost him every ounce of control and Jack knew in that moment what real torture was. He realized that for as long as they remained in this cell, she was like succulent grapes hanging in front of him, just out of reach.

When he pulled away from the kiss, Sam's eyes blinked open in the dim light. "Jack?"

He knew why she was confused. He'd never turned her down before.

"Not here," Jack said and tipped his head to indicate the guard pacing in the corridor outside the cell. There was simply no way he'd allow anyone to get a look at her porcelain skin dotted with freckles, or hear the sound of her moans. Those things were his, and his alone.

Sam seemed to understand but her eyes grew pained. She needed comfort, she needed him, and Jack was right here. But he might as well be light years away.

Sam said softly, "This is worse than Air Force regulations and far worse than any kind of torture."

Underground they couldn't tell day from night. Except that the sparse electric bulbs handing from the ceiling in the corridor outside their cell were dimmed down for hours, Jack assumed that must indicate when they should sleep.

There was at least one guard outside the cell at all times. The captors brought food and water at regular intervals and slipped them between the bars. Sam and Jack analyzed all of this carefully in hushed tones, there seemed to be no obvious means of escape.

The men took Jack away and returned him, much in the same state as Sam several days before. But after that, neither was tortured further. Together, they managed to care for each other's wounds and slept in shifts. The days began to pass, then weeks passed and boredom set in.

"Wouldn't be so bad if we had a little privacy." Sam commented one day, with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "I'm sure we could think of some interesting ways to pass the time."

"Flirting is _not_ gonna help the situation, Carter," he said flatly. She couldn't tell if it was an attempt at a joke or if he was truly annoyed.

"OK," she said, "tell me about your high school years."

"Sam…" He groaned her name as a complaint. He was bored and she wasn't helping by playing 'let's get to know each other better.'

Jack knew all he needed to know about Sam. She was brilliant, beautiful, she giggled when no one else was around but him, and she loved him. The last thing he cared about was what Sam's most embarrassing moment was, or when she had her first kiss, or how old she was when she lost her… wait a minute—

"What's the name of the guy that you lost your virginity too?"

Sam gave him a look. "What, when we get out of here, you're planning to go find him and Zat him?"

Jack glanced up about to speak when suddenly sounds could be heard in the distance. He met Sam's look, as if to say, 'Yeah, that sounded like gunshots to me too.' He tried to take advantage of the moment and jerk the cell door open.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter." A man wearing all black appeared around the corner. "Move away," he said in a thick accent.

In the far corner of the cell, Jack held Sam, putting his body between hers and the blast. A second later, explosives blew the iron doors open and they were escaping with the man in black.

Fires had started somewhere, and the corridors were filling with smoke and haze. Sam coughed several times, but kept pace with their savior.

Once the man in black snuck them through the facility, he loaded them onto a chopper waiting near an outside door.

Jack turned and was about to ask something, when the man spoke first.

"Colonel, please, explanations will be offered. But I can assure you, your President is fully aware and approved this rescue operation."

"Russian," Jack finally placed the accent. He added sarcastically, "Figures. All my favorite adventures have included the Russians."


	3. Approaching the speed of sound

**Part 3: Approaching the speed of sound**

The chopper took them to an airstrip where a twin-engine plane was waiting. Loaded on the plane, the man in black, and his colleagues still would not provide explanation. Though they offered Sam and Jack food and blankets, and all around seemed like super nice guys, Jack's stomach was still clenched in suspicion and anxiety.

Sam didn't realize that she'd dozed off during the flight with her head on Jack's shoulder. Until she woke and had no idea how long they'd been in the air. Lifting her head, she met Jack's eyes and intuitively knew he'd remained alert and had some idea of where they were.

Jack whispered in her ear, "I think we passed the ranges north of Mongolia."

She nodded slightly and noticed that the plane was descending. It was likely what woke her.

Upon landing, they were escorted to a three-story building among large warehouses beside a railway track.

Being led through corridors was eerily familiar, and Jack lost his patience with the entire cloak and dagger 'we'll explain later' attitude.

"Are we being held against our will?" Jack demanded to the new henchmen showing them the way.

"No, Colonel," the man replied, a bit of confusion obvious in his tone. "I assure you this is for your own safety. There are people who want you and the Major dead. A meeting will commence in the morning. Your President has requested your presence at it."

The man in black led them around a corner and further explained, "In the meantime, we can provide you with some accommodations, food, and medical attention if necessary. I am positive you are exhausted from your ordeal."

The intuitional hallways twisted and turned, and the man almost treated it like a tour guide might by informing them, "We took over an abandoned mental hospital for our base of operations."

Jack's sarcastic sense of humor never missed an opportunity. "Seems appropriate," he commented. But the absurdity of the situation seemed to be lost on their guide.

Sam asked, "Whose operations specifically?"

"A coalition of officials from various governments that trust each other, but have lost faith in their comrades. We are working for the best interest of Earth's future."

Jack and Sam met eyes, silent reactions cataloged.

They were led to an empty room, one that was not locked but shut behind them. It contained a bed, table and chairs, and an attached bath. The stark look of the place matched the explanation that this was once a hospital. But it was clean, and vastly improved over their previous quarters, so Sam had no complaints.

Another person, a woman this time, came by with towels and a change of clothes for each of them. A tray of food was brought soon after. Jack gladly munched on a sandwich while Carter took the shower first.

Sam striped the clothes she never wanted to see again, putting them immediately in the garbage can. She stepped under the hot water, closed her eyes and sighed. It felt like heaven after weeks of bathing with a cold rag at the little sink in that God-forsaken cell. A bar of soap and a bottle of what Sam assumed was shampoo even though the writing on it was foreign to her, were on the ledge. She used them gratefully to scrub her skin and hair.

It felt like more than just grime washed from her body, relief, tension, and worry also disappeared with the dirt down the drain.

She knew that they probably shouldn't relax because they could still be in danger. But if these men turned out to be bad guys and not good ones, they were at least bad guys with compassion and a bar of soap.

The light outside had faded to night. That was the first thing Jack noticed after emerging from his shower. Second, his gaze settled on Sam seated in a chair, wearing clean clothes that were a little baggy on her. She looked like a kid wearing her older sister's outfit two sizes too big and for a moment, Jack saw her as vulnerable. But then it passed and he only saw his strong, capable Major once again.

Despite Sam's nap on the plane, her head was doing that bouncy thing, drooping down and then popping up when she caught herself drifting. Jack couldn't blame her, they'd spent weeks sleeping in shifts, keeping alert to any opportunity to escape, and survived on way more adrenaline than was probably healthy.

Jack seriously wondered if they were any safer here than they had been back in the Laos prison. Because of that, they should still be doing the same routine and staying alert. But a decent shower, clean clothes, and a room that didn't smell like vomit and dead animals certainly made him want to let go and finally relax too. Maybe Sam had the right idea. At least for tonight, trust and sleep well.

Jack moved to Sam's side and put and hand under her arm. "Hey, sleepyhead," he said gently, "over here."

He guided Carter to the bed and she opened her eyes long enough to see him pull the covers over them both, and shut off the lamp on the table next to them.

For a brief moment, Jack realized this would be the first time his superiors might have hard evidence to prove that he and Sam were disobeying the rules. If he cared, he shouldn't be in this bed with Sam. He certainly shouldn't be pulling her closer and hugging her tight in his arms this way. But it was only a brief, passing thought.

It was mid-morning and the sun filtered through frosted windows in to a room not unlike the briefing room at the SGC. Other than the natural light instead of florescent bulbs, both rooms shared all the basics of any conference room– table, chairs, and stale coffee.

Sam sat next to Jack and she clutched the mug in her hands. It was the first coffee she'd had in… she couldn't remember how long. So it tasted far better than it probably should.

The room eventually filled with men in suits, carrying folders or papers, shaking hands with one another, greeting Sam and Jack as if they were coworkers down the hall from accounting. It was creeping Jack out. Two final men entered and it seemed to be the cue for the meeting to begin.

"So," Jack quipped, "how are the fall sales figures?"

The pale man at the head of the table squinted ever so slightly in confusion. Sam was sure he didn't get Jack's quirky sense of humor, and was maybe convinced that Jack was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder.

The man ignored Jack's comment and responded, "I am Parker Burns and these are associates of mine. We're in an underground organization closely tied to the major heads of state, those that have not been taken over by a Goa'uld. We have been given the means to operate outside of the laws of any one country.

The President of the United States and other leaders believe that desperate measures need to be taken in order to save us from the total annihilation of the human race. We are tasked with doing this by using any means necessary."

While Sam looked around the room, a tingling sensation went up her spine and it wasn't due to stress or worry. There was one, and only one, explanation for that sensation. Despite what Parker Burns was describing, Sam knew someone in the room had been taken as a host. What she had no way of determining was if it was Goa'uld or Tok'ra. So, she kept quiet for the moment.

As the meeting went on, it became clear that these men were asking Sam and Jack to participate in one of their methods for saving the human race. Though, they were being awfully vague about specifics.

"So, in short," Parker Burns concluded, "you are both hereby granted honorable discharge by the President of the United States, who personally also wanted to send along his thanks for–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack started to react the moment 'honorable discharge' was voiced. "Just hold up a minute… Burns."

Jack said the name in a uniquely 'Jack' tone of voice. Sam knew that he was finding the name ironic. She was ready to hear plenty on the subject once they were alone.

"I'm not retiring," Jack grouched, "and you are _certainly_ not gonna do that to Major Carter. I'm sure whatever plans you've cooked up are… well, hopefully they work out for you. But Carter and I are needed on the front lines. We know these sneaky snakes probably better than anyone else on the planet, and we should be out there fighting."

Burns smiled. "A very admirable sentiment, Colonel O'Neill. But I can assure you, that is not what your President wants."

"Yeah, see… I'm not sure I believe you. Very well spoken and all that. But I know the President and I'm pretty sure I've got a good handle on how the guy thinks. I'd like to hear it from him myself."

"We cannot arrange that at this time."

"Then you don't have a deal," Jack said and stood, as if he was about to leave the room.

One of Burns' friends grabbed Sam and pulled a gun. He held it steady to her temple.

Jack halted and glanced at Burns, "Well, this is an unexpected turn of events."

Burns stared at Jack hard. "I hate to do it this way, but I will force you to participate if I have to."

Sam caught Jack's eye, and he knew something was wrong. Well, other than the obvious gun to her head part, which he knew wouldn't worry Sam. She trusted him and was too well trained to let a little thing like a gun bother her much.

Therefore, Jack guessed she knew someone in the room had a symbiote. Not entirely sure why he guessed that, but such was the strange connection they had and ability to read each other's thoughts sometimes, particularly in the field. The problem they both faced was that there was no way to know if it was Goa'uld or Tok'ra, and apparently there wasn't time to ask.

"You'll do as ordered," Burns repeated

Another associate in the room added, "No need for such distasteful methods." He seemed to direct that comment at Burns, then his next toward Jack. "I'm sure that the Major and the Colonel understand. Their country is simply asking for them to serve in a different capacity, that is all."

"Yeah, fine," Jack grouched. At least he had to go along for now and buy them some time. "Just quit pointing that gun at her and I'll do whatever you want."

The man holding Sam pushed her forward. She stumbled into Jack and he put an arm around her to steady her.

The guy with the gun and two others led Sam and Jack through another series of corridors. Finally, they entered a large warehouse housing a Stargate and a DHD.

Jack grouched, "Nothing surprises me anymore."

She whispered, "Do you think it's from the SGC, or somewhere else?"

As the Gate started to move, Burns handed Jack and Sam duffle bags and an envelope.

Burns smiled and said, "I believe you will find your government has asked far worse things from you in the past. Colonel, Major, good luck. You will be briefed further on the other side."

The Gate engaged and a wormhole was established. Neither Jack nor Sam said a word. The gun on them clearly spoke volumes.

They walked side by side up the ramp, and through the event horizon, having no clue what they would find on the other side.


	4. Magnetism

A/N: What can I say? I was feeling a bit… um… I believe the term my aunt uses is "hot and bothered" :) I promise the next chapter will address plot a little more than this one

**Part 4: Magnetism**

The wormhole vanished behind them. Sam and Jack looked at each other. Silent communication relayed a message of caution; it could all be a trick and not what it appeared to be.

It appeared to be a picture-perfect suburban community. Tree-lined streets were filled with beautiful homes. A lawn mower could be heard in the distance, a car drove down the street, kids were riding bikes on the sidewalk, and the smell of burgers on the grill filled the air.

Jack opened the envelope that was handed him on the other side. It contained a key and an address.

"Does the grass look any different to you?" Jack asked mockingly, "greener perhaps?" as he started down the road.

Once they arrived at the appropriate address, Jack opened the front door and whistled. It certainly was impressive, both in size and the fact that everything was furnished, clean, ordered, and therefore, a little eerie.

Sam wandered inside, taking in the marble foyer, the family room, and modern kitchen that lay beyond. She started up the stairs to find the bedrooms and entered the master bathroom. A large soaker tub with jets, the kind Sam had always lusted after but never indulged in buying for herself caught Sam's attention briefly. But she had more important things to think about right now.

Jack followed along after her. Pulling shut the front door and locking it, then scrutinizing everything as he passed through the rooms. Jack wasn't the least bit interested in the furnishings or architecture, he was looking for cameras.

When Sam turned on the shower spray and adjusted the temperature, Jack met her eyes. Sam leaned in and kissed him, gently helping him out of the remaining clothes. He seemed to block her body with his own as they stepped into the shower. Sam ducked her head under the water as he desperately ran his hands over her, rediscovering her curves after all this time. But if he kept that up, Sam wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Jack," she put her hands on his, to still them.

He breathed, trying to rein in his desire. "Good plan with the shower."

"Yeah."

They could talk in here, because with the loud spray hopefully any bugs wouldn't pick them up. She was good.

He ran a finger down her wet skin. "Good on multiple levels."

"Jack, focus for a second, please. We have to assume they're listening to us, and we need a plan before the water gets cold."

"Well, we're obviously in Stepford."

"But why?" Sam asked, frustration clear in her tone. "I mean why even set this up, but also why are _we_ here? What's so important about us?"

"We'll have to listen carefully. But don't give anything away, all our answers are neutral until we figure out who to trust." Jack reminded her of what she already knew by training.

"Did you see any cameras?"

"No obvious ones. But that doesn't mean they aren't there."

Sam smirked. "And yet you let me get naked?"

He was licking water that pooled at her collarbone. "Too long since I've seen you naked… can't hold out any longer."

With that, Jack's famous control vanished. He pushed her against the tile wall and drilled into her, hard and fast. She climaxed, like she always did, but much more suddenly than ever. It was without preamble, no slow burn before the explosion, and because of that it shocked her. Sam screamed out.

Jack was on the edge and hearing her voice was what finished it for him. After, he slid down onto the shower floor, shutting off the water as he went. She was gathered against him, breathless.

Eventually, Jack's brain started to work again and he realized that she had screamed. Disgust slid into his stomach.

"Oh, God." Jack lifted her head with his hands so he could look into Sam's eyes, knowing he'd find something awful there– probably fear or maybe even pain.

She blinked, confused by his reaction. "What? What's wrong?"

"Me? It's you– I hurt you." He felt like he might throw up. "You screamed."

"You could never hurt me. Surprise me, yes. But hurt me, never."

"It's been too long. All those nights in the prison when I wanted to comfort, show you everything… I just– I couldn't help–"

"I know," she said softly.

"I shouldn't have treated you like… like that." Jack finished lamely, with a grimace.

"I sort of liked it," she admitted, a satisfied smile spread across her features for a second. Then her tone turned combative again, "And don't you dare ever apologize for loving me."

Jack shook his head, dismissing her. "There could be cameras, they might be able to watch us. I should have been thinking."

Sam sighed. "Jack," her tone was a warning to stop his self-loathing.

He met her eyes. "Just promise me, if I ever hurt you…"

She caressed his cheek, effectively shushing his worries. "Despite all of this insanity around us, we're OK. Always. Keep focused on that."

Later that day, the welcome wagon knocked on the front door. It included several overly cheerful women in tightly curled hair telling Sam and Jack how fantastic it was, and that they simply loved living in Weston Heights.

They were safe from the wars at home, they had everything they needed, and the store would place an order if something were not already supplied.

"Order from where?" Jack asked, squinting his eyes.

"Why Earth, of course," Linda answered cheerfully. Way to cheerfully, and it was what made Jack's head pound.

He growled, "Definitely Stepford," but thankfully only Sam could hear. She sent Jack a warning look. The plan was to make nice with the locals and learn as much as they could.

That evening, Jack and Sam searched the house completely and found no listening devices or cameras, but he did make note of the "traffic cameras" outside at each intersection. They took a long stroll together hand-in-hand, playing the role of the happily married, totally in love couple. In reality, they were looking for the DHD or any other way they could dial out. Power sources seemed in short supply, so it looked as if this particular Gate only did one-way travel.

The next morning, when Jack went down to the store on a mission to stock their refrigerator, Sam unpacked the new clothes given to them in duffle bags. She went out to look around their backyard, and met the neighbor kids and their dog, Cody. Then returned to her new, bright, shinny kitchen just as Jack arrived home.

Jack came through the door, arms full of bags, announcing with a broad gesture, "No birth control."

"What?" Sam asked, while taking some of the groceries from him and setting them on the kitchen counter.

"I looked all over and couldn't find any. So I asked the pharmacist guy behind the counter and he said they didn't have any."

"Wait, I thought you were refusing me these days." She put a hand on her hip and gave him a look.

Birth control was just one more thing Jack should have thought of before taking advantage of her in the shower. So, he insisted last night that they weren't going beyond kissing until they got home eventually. Jack suspected Sam knew it was an excuse. The real reason was he was punishing himself for his earlier behavior. Why she put up with him, he had no idea.

Sam currently wasn't buying his avoiding the topic, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sam, _darling_," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "you interrupted my story." She lifted an eyebrow and waited.

Jack's voice went a little rough. "OK, OK. Look, we can't find any cameras and even if there were, not too surprising that abstinence isn't gonna work for me. Not so long as you're here."

Sam gave him a smug look. He chose to ignore it. Her ego had gotten much too big ever since they started sleeping together.

"As I was saying," Jack redirected her back to the conversation. "The pharmacist wouldn't order it for me either. He told me that is was the only thing the kind folks back on Earth refused to give us. Here in Weston Heights, no birth control is allowed."

"For what purpose?" Sam asked, not even realizing she'd picked up Teal'c's phrase.

"Maybe they think this is a way to preserve the human race. Hell, the Earth is either gonna be all slaves of the Goa'uld soon or humans will wipe each other out. So, my guess is that they figure to repopulate with kids that have grown up in some semi-normal environment."

Sam's eyes went dark. "I am not bringing a child into this situation."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Sick bastards."

He didn't tell her the rest of his suspicions. He'd wait until she'd absorbed this part of it before he told her the part where he doubted very much that they had a choice in the matter. After all, if this was some sort of re-population operation and he and Sam didn't have children, why keep them around? The last thing Jack would allow is for Sam to be killed. He'd do anything, anything in the world to protect her. But he'd tell her that part later.

"This is manipulative and disgusting," Sam almost shouted. "It's not any different that that rat-infested prison with the guards and the bars. Slap a coat of paint on it, but it's exactly the same…"

"Com're." Jack gathered her close to his chest and held her. "We'll figure a way out."

Three nights later, Sam lay in bed. A very nice, big bed with 600-count cotton sheets. In a room that was tastefully decorated in muted tones and accessorized with things that looked like they came from Pottery Barn. The room was on the second floor of a split-level, 4 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom house, at the end of Appleberry Lane. But it was unbelievable that her life ended up being this damn domesticated.

Suddenly, fear traveled through Sam for the first time since she'd left home. Fighting Goa'uld she could do. Black ops missions she'd manage. Even government conspiracy and double-crossing, those things she would handle. But this, life in suburbia with Jack, this was scarey.

Jack floated awake, not knowing what had woken him exactly. He lay still for a moment gauging the situation until he realized what it was– Sam was awake. He could almost hear that brain of hers working overtime.

"Hey," he said in a sleepy voice. "Why are you up?"

"Thinking."

"Cut it out."

A smile flirted with her lips. She rolled onto her side, so she could face him. "I've got a better idea than thinking."

"Not thinking?" he suggested brightly.

"Doing."

"Ah," he said warningly, "Carter, we talked about this."

"I know." She sighed again and flopped on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"This time it's you, not me. You said you didn't want to bring a child into this."

"I don't."

His brow winkled in confusion. "I realize they taught you a lot of big important theories in school, but I hope they didn't skip over the simple stuff like how babies are made?"

"Jack," she wasn't in the mood for his jokes. She was frustrated, missing home, missing him, needing something to remind her of what was important, and the fact that the most important thing hadn't been lost in all of this. "Make love to me."

His breath came out in a whoosh. She had a way of affecting him; no one else could twist him up inside like she could. And of course, he could deny her nothing she asked of him.

"You sure?" Jack double-checked.

"You didn't even ask me that when we were about to break military regs."

"Well, that… that was a no-brainer. But this." Jack looked into her eyes, searching for any hint of doubt. "This matters more than anything else in my life."

After no hesitation on her part, Jack lifted the hem of her nightgown and placed a kiss near her bellybutton.

"Samantha," he whispered in the dark tone she'd come to know as meaning he was highly aroused. "There are ways, without risking you getting pregnant." He placed a series of kisses down to the edge of her panties then paused. His finger dipped below the material and one stroke against her soft skin caused her back to arch.

"Please," Sam begged. She didn't need to say more, but she did. Sam whispered things in the dark that she'd never said before, about love and hope and the future.

Jack's mouth on her caused her to reach amazing heights, but it wasn't enough. For once, his logic was better than hers. But Sam couldn't deny what they both really wanted and needed, and it defied logic.

She lifted her eyes, "More," she said plainly.

"Sam, wait," he suddenly realized her intention. But she didn't listen, taking all of him into her body with one swift movement. He felt it exquisitely. It was too intense, too warm, wet, and perfect. No matter what else happened to them, he had Sam and that was all that mattered.

After, she lay sprawled across him, completely boneless and unable to move.

"Better?" Jack asked, teasing her only a little.

"If I'm pregnant…" Sam wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. An entire repertoire of emotions accompanied it.

"Then we'll handle it," Jack finished. After another few seconds of silence he added, "Am I allowed to be happy about it, if it happens?"

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, not that she'd allow them to fall. But still, the overwhelming amount of love she had for him was almost too much.

"Always," Sam said softly. "You're allowed happiness, in fact, we both are long overdue."


	5. Vacuum

**Part 5: Vacuum**

Five months later…

The barbecue was smoking and shooting up flames. Jack tried to move the meat aside so it wouldn't burn. He was never very good at this. So why did people always give him this job?

Jack looked across the lawn filled with kids running around, neighbors talking in groups, and a picnic table filled with food. He finally spotted Sam just to the left of the oak tree. His heart pulled as it did without fail every time he looked her.

In some ways, Jack always felt a kind of commitment to her, long before they ever came to this place. But now, they were living a life together unlike anything he'd ever imagined. She was his wife, if not in official document, in every other way that mattered. Jack couldn't help the easy, settled, idyllic feeling that always accompanying those thoughts.

If only they were on Earth.

Jack tried, he really did, to forget that tiny, little detail of his existence that prevented perfection. But no matter how happy he was, he couldn't find it in himself to accept this. He wouldn't accept it for her sake, because Sam deserved better. She deserved to be among friends, to be able to contact her family, and to do work that was important to her.

He watched her across the lawn talking to a new acquaintance. Kara had once taught calculus at Georgetown until her and a colleague in Theology department, a man she'd only just started to date, were suddenly pulled away from work. They were asked to attend a top-secret meeting at the Pentagon.

Jack and Sam had learned that most of the couples here were married or at least in a pre-established relationship. They had suddenly been asked to a meeting where a number of men explained that the couple were being asked to do their duty and then were sent through the Stargate. Some of the couples already had children and they had been allowed come as well. It was the same story, over and over. Yet, Jack couldn't quite feel satisfied. He and Sam were missing something, a clue, a way home.

Jack finally was relieved of temporary BBQ duty when Jim, the neighbor hosting the Sunday afternoon party, returned from taking a leak.

"Thanks, Jack, here's a fresh beer for the trouble," Jim said.

"No problem."

Jack ambled over to Sam and Kara. He listened– well, not really– as the two discussed some formula they found fascinating until Jack could put up with it no longer and interrupted.

"Kara," he said, knowing this was only going to serve to annoy Sam and her friend by asking once again, but he couldn't help himself. Hey, Sam knew he was an ass the moment she met him. She should've known sleeping with him wasn't going to change that. "When they met with you, did they say anything about other Stargates on Earth?"

"Jack," Sam grumbled.

Kara sighed. "I've been over it a hundred times, it isn't going to change."

Jack replied, "I know, I just…"

"Leo and I want to get out of here," Kara said, "just as much as you do. But I don't see how rehashing it is going to help."

Sam gave Jack a look. "It's a nice day, can't we just enjoy?"

But Jack kept at it, "Or what about the days before the meeting, did anything strange happen? Out of the ordinary that–"

"Jack," Sam cut in, "enough for now."

Jack could tell he was at the end of her patience. They had come a long way from the subordinate military relationship they used to have. Now he was in essence her husband, and like all husbands on this or any other world, the last thing he wanted to deal with was an irritated wife. So he dropped it– for now.

It wasn't easy talking about the past. For most people living in Weston Heights, they needed to block the experience in order to survive. Still others thought that they might be punished by those running Weston Heights if they didn't cooperate.

Jack and Sam had learned these lessons the hard way. When they attempted unsuccessfully to power the gate and manually dial out, they'd caused a minor uprising. Most people here believed it was in the best interest to go along with the project, and not to try to fight it. They were being left alone, happy, well taken care of. Rocking the boat might change things for the worse.

Jack understood survival instinct. He also appreciated that these people hadn't been through the training to be able to handle psychological distress like he and Sam had. These people were simply doing the best that they could with what they had.

The rest of the afternoon picnic went on peacefully. Jack played baseball with plastic bats and a whiffle ball with some of the kids and found it way more fun than playing the traditional way with adults. Sam met and chatted with the latest addition to the neighborhood, Olive and Jerry Butler, previously of Manchester, England.

Just as the sun started to set and Sam and Jack were saying their goodbyes, Kara rushed over.

"Jack," she said, with a strange look on her face. "What you said earlier…"

"Yeah?"

"It made me remember something." Jack gave Sam a look. She knew she was going to have to hear 'I told you so' later.

Kara said, "I remembered there was something unusual that happened just a few days before… The university had an initiative. They said they had to take a sample of everyone's blood. They claimed it was for a test they were developing that could determine who was infected with a symbiote and who wasn't.

"But I thought it was strange the way it was mandatory, not volunteer. The science department had always asked for volunteers in the past. It was…" She suddenly seemed to second-guess herself and brush it off. "I'm sure it was nothing."

Over the next several days, Jack and Sam went back over the stories with each of the neighbors who were willing to talk. Sure enough, some kind of blood test was done on each in the days leading up to being chosen for the project.

Sam suggested that they visit their latest neighbors, and Jack suggested they bring cake. After arriving at the Butler's new home, Sam struck up an easy conversation about their lives back home. She also tried to answer many of their confused questions about Weston Heights.

After about 20 minutes of making small talk, Jack couldn't hold back any longer. "We all want to get home," he said, "and we believe that there is a connection between all of us, a blood test that was done in the days before coming here. We think it's important."

Jerry nodded. "We had several tests done at a fertility clinic. We were trying to conceive but we were having trouble."

Sam asked, "Did anyone say anything about the test during the meeting you had with those men?"

Olive replied, "One said… something about having a marker. That we were special."

Sam met Jack's eyes. She conveyed a message of caution and tact. There was no reason to scare these people and they could always come back and ask more questions later if they remained friendly now.

Jerry sounded worried, "Do you think there's something wrong with us?"

Sam smiled in a way she hoped was comforting. "No, everything is fine. I think you're right, they just wanted to make sure that all of us are healthy."

Olive looked a little weepy, but hopeful. "So you think the test showed that we can have a baby after all? We were told over and over it wasn't possible. But we tried this one last clinic anyway, in desperate hope…"

"It's alright, Love." Jerry comforted his wife.

That night, alone in their bedroom, Jack reviewed what they had learned. He and Sam never recalled having a blood test in the weeks or months before meeting Burns and company. But that didn't mean that their records from the SGC weren't in Burns' hands.

Jack added, "The… ah, what's that called? The reason I can make the chair work in Antarctica?"

"The ATA gene. You express it."

"Sam, I'm guessing you must have some of it too. It must be in our records."

Realization dawned, "Oh, God, I must be recessive."

"Whatever–"

Sam ignored him and kept going with what Jack affectionately labeled 'annoy-o-babble.'

She rationalized, "If that theory is correct, our children would have a 50/50 chance of expressing the gene and if they didn't, in the very least, they'd be a carrier as I am and pass it on to the next generation."

"So," Jack said, trying not to concern himself with the details. It all came down to one thing. "I'm guessing everyone here is either like me or like you."

"I read the reports," Sam kept going in 'babble voice.' In Jack's opinion, _so_ not as good as her 'bedroom voice'

"There's been limited experimentation with gene therapy," she said. "But even if someone ever got it to work, well, the ATA gene would not be passed on to the next generation. Besides, why rely on science when you can just do it the old fashion way."

He interrupted and asked, "But what does it all mean?"

She answered, "This is a project not just to produce a future race of people, but a race that express the gene of the Ancients."

Sam met Jack's eyes in panic. Slowly she lowered them, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Jack, I was going to wait until I was certain before I told you. But, I think there's a pretty good chance that I'm pregnant."


	6. Relativity

**Part 6: Relativity**

5 years later…

Jacob never thought he'd see his daughter again. Mark and his family had survived the Great Invasion, and Jacob was relieved to see them alive and well. But if Jacob were to be completely honest with himself, his daughter would always be of greater concern, and greater joy. Knowing Sam was lost was simply unacceptable.

Therefore, over the last six months, Jacob teamed with Daniel and Teal'c to investigate the clandestine operations that were rumored to have information about his daughter. They first searched Earth, looking for people, papers, or computers that might hold key information. Eventually, they spread out their search via Jacob's ship, meeting with allies on other plants, hoping to learn any scrap of information, any clue or hint they could find no matter how seemingly insignificant.

Whether Jack was taken by the same secret operation was still unknown, but he'd been last seen with Sam in Laos. So Jacob hoped that Jack might have been with her at least for some part of the last five years. If Jack was able to have any contact with Sam, Jacob knew that would be a comfort to his daughter. He prayed for Jack's safety as well.

The trio had recently learned about the off-world breeding program and the bits and pieces of information caused Jacob to envision the worst. Sam quite possibly was being forced to give her body over to an experiment, being used and abused.

Jacob's heart clenched at the mere thought. He tried to clamp down on his emotions– Slemak assisted in that department– and stay focused on the task at hand. But every time Jacob Carter looked up and caught a certain expression on Teal'c or Daniel's face, he knew they also were thinking the worst, imagining Sam held in a prison, beaten, bloody, and raped.

They couldn't get to his daughter fast enough when Teal'c finally found the address of the world being used for the experiment. The Stargate wouldn't engage and so they were forced to go by ship.

Jacob landed in a forested area, and along with Daniel and Teal'c, began to walk toward the place where sensors had indicated life forms could be found.

As the three men walked down the streets, they were amazed at what they were seeing. Houses, families, dogs, it was the perfect tree-lined suburban neighborhood. Daniel stopped and asked someone if a Samantha Carter lived nearby and after some initial confusion, was finally given directions to the home of one Sam O'Neill.

Daniel kept that piece of information to himself, though it lifted his hope that they might find Jack as well. He wimped out and let someone else be the ones to break the news to Sam's father that she might have gained a new last name sometime in the last 5 years.

Sam opened the front door and froze at the sight of her father and her two former teammates.

"Sweetheart," Jacob was so relieved to see her in one piece, he hugged her tightly and wouldn't let go. Relief washed over him, his visions of the worst-case scenario seemingly wrong. She was not only alive and not battered and bloody, but looked healthy and beautiful as always.

Sam recovered. "Dad, it's good to see you. Daniel and Teal'c…" Shaking her head in disbelief, all she could manage was a simple, "You found us?"

"After a lot of hard work," Daniel admitted. Finally, Jacob let up and allowed Daniel to give her a hug too. Daniel was amazed that even five years later, Sam still looked like the same young, radiant woman she'd always been. But there was a gentleness about her that was new.

Daniel commented, "You look good, Sam. We were worried. About Jack too, is he–"

Jack appeared at that moment, and was initially just as shocked as Sam had been. As Jacob started to ask about what had happened to them and what this suburbia façade meant, they were all interrupted.

"Daddy?" asked a little boy that appeared at the top of the stairway.

The adults turned their heads. The boy came down the steps and over to Jack's side. He clutched his dad's leg, hiding from the strangers behind it, but peaking out.

"It's all right, JJ," Jack said, placing a hand on the boy's head. "This is… well, this is your grandfather." Jacob's eyes went wide.

Jack added, "And Daniel and Teal'c. They're, ah, they are pretty important too."

JJ emerged from his hiding place and stepped closer to Teal'c. The large Jaffa lowered himself to his knees and bent his head reverently. JJ reached out, and touched the gold emblem on his forehead.

"Sweet," said the little boy.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "Would you care to join me outside, Master JJ? It seems to be a most enjoyable afternoon."

JJ took the hand of Teal'c and went with him through the hall, and out the sliding door to the backyard.

Daniel, sensing the need to clear the room as Teal'c did, said, "I'll just–" He pointed and then followed them out. Jack didn't say a word but snuck off too.

Sam smiled at the retreat. Then she faced her father, without apology, fear, or justification.

"Dad–" But Sam was cut off by the sounds over the baby monitor in her hand. "Come with," she amended and started up the stairs.

Her father followed, automatically moving due to his state of shock. The house was a far cry from the dirty prison Jacob had built in his mind. He just wasn't sure what to make of all of it.

When they entered the nursery, Sam lifted a baby girl out of the crib and placed her in the arms of her grandfather.

"This is Lilly."

Jacob's eyes snapped to Sam's. "You named her after your mother."

"Mark never did, but I thought you'd like that one of your granddaughters is named after Mom."

"I do like it. I think your mom would've liked it too."

"JJ is short for Jacob Jonathan. That was Jack's idea."

Jacob appeared overwhelmed by all the information. "Any other surprises? 'Cuz I'm not sure my old ticker can take much more."

Sam ducked her head, placing a hand on her barely protruding belly. "We've got one more on the way."

"Sam," he sounded dazed. "We've got…?" He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Has someone been forcing you to–"

"No," she stopped him emphatically. "It's not like that."

"So, you and Jack… you just… Three kids." He was stammering. "Do you two ever stop?"

Sam's eyes went wide, "Dad!"

"What?" He shook his head. "Can you blame me? You're my little girl he's been taking advantage of."

Sam said flatly, "Not that I necessarily minded." After minute of watching her father struggle with what to say in response, she decided he deserved the whole truth.

"Dad, we were together long before we came here. We were in love, and we were planning a future together one day when everything was over. Our plans were a secret for obvious reasons. So, no, Jack didn't take advantage of this situation. We wanted a family, only, I never imagined it would be under these circumstances."

"You're happy." Jacob finally put all the pieces together, realizing they didn't have children simply to survive a terrible, forced experiment. This was truly a loving family.

"We're both happy. Jack's good to me and you have every reason to trust him. Try to resist the urge to slug him, please."

"Good to you? Sweetie, he could've resisted the urge… I still want to murder him for not protecting you from all of this. He is– was your commanding officer."

"You cannot blame him." Sam countered, "It wasn't like that."

Jacob forced his words, "Does he at least help out with the kids?"

Sam smiled. "More then helps out, he's amazing. He reads to them, plays games, and watches cartoons with JJ and Lilly. Every Saturday morning he and JJ go fishing together, just the two of them. It's adorable, but don't tell Jack I said that."

"You're happy," Jacob repeated, finally starting to absorb all his daughter's words. Except that nothing was more convincing then the relaxed smile on her face. Motherhood looked good on Sam.

Sam replied, "More than I ever imagined possible, on this, or any world."

"All this time I was worried." Jacob shook his head in amazement. "Maybe you're better off here than in the middle of all the destruction at home."

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah. But it's getting better."

They carried Lilly downstairs and sat in the sunny kitchen drinking coffee and filling each other in on what had transpired over the years.

Sam described how she and Jack had uncovered the plot. But, had been essentially left alone all these years. The small community of Weston Heights had focused on supporting each other and raising their families. Lately, there had been a disturbing lack of any contact or supplies coming from Earth.

Through the windows, Sam could see her little boy playing catch with her former teammates. It was a surreal sight, reminding her how much had changed in her life, and how much would never change no matter what happened.

Sam redirected her gaze to her father. He looked good, weary but good. A great deal of stress and worry was now lifted from Sam's shoulders after finally seeing him again. She'd often thought of him, particularly at key moments like the birth of her children. How much her father would have wanted to be there in those moments was a nagging reminder of the desolation of their situation.

Other than pangs of missing loved ones, Sam and Jack sincerely had a decent life here. They had managed to enjoy their time. But no matter how much they were lulled into a sense of serenity, the truth was they were brought to this place forcibly with no means to leave. As long as they stayed here and played along they had been left alone. But with a sudden way out, Sam wasn't going to hesitate.

Even though the next step they would take was a necessary one, it was also a dangerous one. In fact, Jack and Sam had talked about it a lot over the years, wondering and praying that someone from home or an ally like the Asgard might come and rescue them. They had discussed quite a number of options and had formulated a plan.

"Dad, our kids are special," Sam said, setting down her mug. "We have reasons to believe that they have unusual abilities, so we can't ever go back home. I have to keep my family safe.

"If we ever found a way to leave here, Jack and I decided that we didn't want to take the kids back to Earth. Jack wants us to go to one of the worlds where SG-1 had a good relationship with the natives. We want the kids grow up somewhere safe and away from those who want them for the wrong reasons."

Jacob was nodding in agreement. "I think between Teal'c, Daniel and myself, we can help you figure out the best place to relocate."

"The other couples here, some of them will want to go back home. But some I'm sure will be frightened for their children's safety."

"We'll find them a place too," Jacob agreed. "I'll ask the Tok'ra High Council to send some ships to assist in moving everyone. But we're getting you, Jack, and my grandchildren out of here today. Someone may have already been alerted to our presence when we landed. I don't want to take any chances. There's a cloaked cargo ship waiting not far from here."

Sam smiled, and reached over to squeeze her father's hand. "Then lets get the boys back inside to help with the packing."


	7. Centripetal force

**Part 7: Centripetal force**

One week later…

Jack stared out the windows at the alien world below and ignored the squabbling going on behind him. Daniel and Teal'c were losing a game of 'Go Fish' to JJ.

Jack grinned in fatherly pride. Not that the kid's brains came from his half of the equation, but still, he had a right to be the proud papa in spite of it, didn't he?

Jacob's ship was in orbit around P6X-772, which contained one nation on the mainland, Kyrus. Technologically speaking, Kyrus was about as advanced as the United States was in the 1930s and 40s. Houses had central heating, plumbing, and appliances. The cities had trains for travel, organized schools, and respectable hospitals.

It was a free and stable society, advanced enough for Jack and his family to live a relatively comfortable life compared to the more primitive farming communities that inhabited most planets they had visited. But Kyrus had not advanced enough to understand the use of Ancient technology and therefore, have any interest in a couple of kids who expressed something called an "ATA gene" and other unknown abilities.

Sam was getting Lily settled in her nap and then along with Jack and Jacob, planned to ring down and talk to the leaders of the nation. Hopefully, they would be willing to welcome the O'Neill family as part of their society.

Jack didn't really remember this particular world– they all seemed like a blur after all this time. But Daniel insisted it was one were Jack was less irritable than normal so everyone had gotten along pretty well. The Kyrusians themselves were a friendly, intelligent, and caring people. Daniel felt that the O'Neill children would have no problems fitting in and growing up here.

Later at the meet and greet, it all went smoother than even Sam imagined it would. The leader SG-1 had previously met, Ger'daf, was now the former leader having retired from politics years before. He warmly welcomed Sam, Jack, and Jacob and introduced his daughter, Verssa, as the newly elected leader of his people.

Verssa remembered SG-1's visit many years ago, and also how they had instructed her father to keep the Stargate buried despite their scientists' recent uncovering of it, and interest in studying it. Since that day, the people of Kyrus had lived in peace and had prospered. They were more than happy to return the favor and offer Sam and Jack a place to live on their planet.

Verssa, as a young leader, was particularly eager for guidance. She requested they both sit on her panel of experts. Sam also offered to work at Kyrus' main research facility, and help in any way that she could. An agreement was reached rather quickly and within a day, the O'Neill's were arranging their new home.

A few weeks into their new life, Sam woke suddenly in the middle of the night. Something was terribly wrong and tears formed at the corners of her eyes more from that knowledge than from the pain.

Sam rolled on her side. Grasping her middle, she touched Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, wake up," she gasped, barely getting breath behind her words.

He turned, automatically taking her in his arms. "Carter," he murmured the endearment in his sleep.

"No, you have to wake up." She choked back tears. "Something is wrong. I need a doctor."

Three hours later, Jack sat in a waiting room cursing the lack of technological advancement. They should have gone to a planet that had the best doctors ever known to mankind. Jacob should have stayed longer, or even Daniel and Teal'c might have been able to contact… something.

Jack was at a loss. He felt utterly helpless and he hated that. Baby Lilly was restless in Jack's arms. She could sense her father's turmoil and because of it, nothing could be done to soothe her back to sleep. Not until things were right with both her parents.

JJ sat in the chair next to his father, his eyes wide and blinking despite the late hour. Once or twice, he quietly moaned for his mommy. But otherwise, he sat clinging to his daddy's arm in this foreign place.

Finally, a doctor came out. He informed Jack that Sam had lost the baby but she was stable and doing well, and that Sam was asking for him. The doctor at first protested Jack bringing the kids back as well. But one stern look from Jack O'Neill and the doctor surrendered. Jack knew she needed her family right now, more than anything.

As soon as Sam saw her husband, tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey, none of that," he said softly.

She reached for her two children and Jack placed Lilly on one side and then helped JJ climb up the other side of the bed. The boy cuddled up next to his mother. Then Jack leaned over and placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Don't," he warned, "don't even start thinking that way. This was not your fault."

"The doctors…" She gathered herself, "they say there was no way I should be able to have children. They were amazed I had two already."

"See," he said, while putting a hand on JJ's back, which was now rising and falling as he rested. "We're twice blessed with miracles."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut. There would be no more, and the moment this began earlier tonight, Sam knew without a doubt Jack would take it all in stride. If he were disappointed he'd never show it to her. He would count his blessings and be happy with what he had, not wanting to tempt fate by asking for too much. He already had more than he believed he deserved. She loved Jack more in this moment than she had in all the years she'd known him.

Jack would demand the same from Sam. Not that he wouldn't give her the time to grieve the little life they would never know. But he was going to comfort the hurt while keeping her focused on what mattered, they had two healthy children that by all sane medical judgment shouldn't exist.

"Jack," Sam said softly, "I figured the last part of it out."

He wasn't surprised to hear that even on the pain medication and whatever else they were pumping into her, his wife would still be thinking clearly. Probably on brilliant levels that most people don't get to even when clear-headed.

"What?" Jack prompted.

"Remember how Olive and Jerry said they were supposedly unable to have children back on Earth? But they had twins while living in Weston Heights. Now this news about me…"

"What are you trying to say?"

Sam said, "There was something on that planet that helped all of us. Something that reversed infertility. I only lost the baby after we left."

It stopped Jack's heart for a moment. If he and Sam discovered that possibility a few weeks ago, would they have left? Would they continue to put JJ and Lilly's life in danger in order to keep their fragile younger sibling alive?

Jack didn't know what they would've chosen. But he know one thing for certain, he was grateful they hadn't figure this out until now. He wasn't sure what he would've done if he were forced to choose, and weigh the importance of each of his children's lives against one another.

"We'll never know that for sure, Sam." It was as much to reassure himself, as it was for her. "But we're safe now and I'm going to make sure we stay safe. All of us."


	8. Macroscopic

**Part 8: Macroscopic**

Seventeen-year-old JJ came through the front door and could hear his dad and younger sister in the kitchen talking. Lilly was likely telling Dad all about her good grades and singing every perfect note in choir practice and yadda, yadda, yadda… to steal a phrase from Dad.

JJ rolled his eyes. Lilly was too perfect. Not that he disliked her, nope. But he was often glad she was the younger sibling so that he didn't have to follow in her footsteps and live up to that impossible standard.

JJ ambled into the kitchen and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Dad was chopping up veggies that were apparently part of tonight's dinner.

All of JJ's friends had fathers that were nothing like this one– the Dad who cooked dinner every night, made Mom's lunch in the morning, did laundry, and took Lilly to choir and dance lessons. He didn't clean house. Oh, no, Dad stopped short there and was pretty good at giving the maid who came in twice a week the evil eye if she missed a spot.

Dad got the occasional call from the highest government officials to go in and discuss big time, top-secret stuff. But otherwise he was stay-at-home Dad. Which was a good thing, because Mom could get pretty busy. Busy and distracted, and therefore someone had to make sure that they didn't all starve.

Also not a normal parent, but then JJ really wouldn't want his mom to be any other way. Mom had the ability to walk in the room and it seemed like every ray of sunshine came in with her. She listened patiently when anyone had a problem or worry. She hugged, she laughed, and she was the thing that glued the family all together. JJ was pretty sure that Dad must have been pathetically useless before he met Mom.

Then there was darling Lilly. With her long, curly blonde hair, dimple in her left cheek, and dark chocolate eyes. The one who had Dad wrapped around her little finger and wowed Mom with her good grades and gracious manners. Yup, little annoying sister. Who JJ would never admit even under pain of death, actually was his confidant and his other half.

There was also the fact that they had their unique link that bonded them together, even more than being brother and sister.

Rarely the family talked much about the things they kept secret. But once in a while, Lilly and JJ would link minds and have a conversation that was silent to the rest of the world about their stuff: the past, their abilities, their futures. Sometimes it came up. But most days, life was about making dinner and watching the maid clean house and Lilly's good grades.

"JJ," Dad snapped his fingers, "I asked how was practice?"

"Huh?" JJ was pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, spaced for a second." He rounded the kitchen counter and grabbed a chuck of tomato before it got added to the pot.

"Good. Fine." JJ tossed the tomato in his mouth and said while chewing, "What's for dinner? I'm starved."

"Pasta, and we're not eating until your mom gets home."

JJ rolled his eyes. "I can't wait until next week."

Dad gave JJ a look that said shut it. "She called and she's on her way."

"And what wonderful thing did Lilly do today?" JJ asked while tugging slightly on her ponytail. Not hard, but enough to annoy her.

"I passed with Aces on my chemistry exam." She sat up even straighter as she said it.

"Of course you did."

Lilly eyed practice clothes that were covered in mud. "Did you do anything today other than get all stinky and dirty?"

"Yeah, good point," Dad added, "go shower while we wait for Mom."

When JJ ambled out, in much the same way he had ambled in, Lilly smirked a little. JJ was too much sometimes, unpredictable, sarcastic, and yet if it came to it– her protector. Always.

By the time JJ had showered, changed, and came back downstairs, Mom breezed in through the front door.

"I'm home," she called out.

Lilly could hear the sounds of her mom taking off her shoes and dropping them along with her bag in the front entryway.

How Mom was a brilliant researcher, ordered others (mostly men) around all day and yet did it all in heels, made Lilly look up to her even more. Lilly wished she could be just like her mom one day. Maybe on day, but first other things would come.

Lilly watched her mom enter the kitchen in bare feet. Upon seeing her family, Mom's face lit up.

"Hi," she said, placing a kiss on top of Lilly's head, ruffling JJ's still damp hair, and then moved over to Dad. "How was everyone's day?"

Lilly watched her parents. They were cute sometimes, dopey, but cute.

Dad swept Mom up in his arms, "Better now," and kissed her fully.

There was tongue involved and just as Dad's hand floated south and settled over her butt, JJ interrupted. "Eeeuuwww. Gross. Could you at least not do that in front of us?" It effectively broke them apart.

Dad narrowed his eyes at JJ. "There are worse things than your parents being in love."

"Yeah, but scar us for life, why don't you?"

"How do you think we got you?" Dad threw back.

"Dad."

"JJ."

Mom chuckled. "Jack, I hadn't realized you replaced Daniel with your son."

Then she turned to JJ. "Could you set the table please?" She eyed the sauce on the stove. "Is it almost ready? I'm starved."

Dad winked at Lilly, both realized the same thing, Mom's eerie echo of JJ's exact words earlier. They were always in tune together, Lilly and Dad.

Dad said, "Yeah, we were just waiting for you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mom saw a spoon fly through the air and land at the perfect position next to a plate on the table. Because of course it was JJ, not Lilly, that would dare defy Mom's orders, she tuned to face him.

"JJ," she said with a warning tone. "When I asked you to set the table, I thought the 'without superpowers' part was understood."

JJ groaned and Lilly smiled.

JJ sent her the thought, _What's the point of having cool powers if we can never use them?_

_There will be plenty of time for it soon enough. _Lilly answered._ I think it just worries her when she sees it. Reminds her of something she can't understand and can't protect us from._

_Ah-a! I don't need lectures from you too._

_You stared it._

During dinner, Mom wanted to hear all about JJ's practice and Lilly's perfect test score, and Dad– he just grunted, shrugged, and said he dug out the dead bush in the backyard. As they were finishing, the doorbell rang.

Dad returned from answering it with a woman in tow. The woman was someone that none of the O'Neill family had ever met. But Lilly had seen her and knew exactly who she was and what she was about to say.

Lilly always knew this day would come. Not that she ever told her parents that she had this particular vision. Lilly had told them about every vision she ever had since it started at the age of 6, except this one. Every single one had come true. So why assume otherwise with this, the one she'd had many times over the years? That was the reason this vision was different from all the others, it was the only one that had come to her more than once. Over and over it came, and it was always the same.

Lilly had told JJ about it, of course. This particular vision was about the first day of what they were destined to do. Lilly knew this because every vision she had was about fate. There was plenty about life that was chance, free will, chaos, and those things could not be predicted. But some things were fated to happen no matter what. Today was one of those days.

"Mom," Lilly said softy, "don't cry." But Lilly knew she would, knew because she'd seen it. "You can't change this. It has to happen."

All four turned their heads and looked at Lilly. They knew she must have had a vision, but only Mom and Dad believed it was a new vision, a sudden one.

Lilly spoke matter-of-fact. "This woman is Oma Desala and she's here to tell us that the fate of the universe hangs in a balance. The final battle between the Ori, Goa'uld and the Ancients for ultimate power and control is about to happen. JJ and I are the key. We have to go."


	9. Microscopic

**Part 9: Microscopic**

6 months later…

Jack drove their Danno 3500 through the streets of the city toward home. Sam was silent in the passenger seat next to him. She was always like this after receiving one of Lilly and JJ's communications. It was the internal battle that caused her silence, one side that was relieved to hear from their children knowing they were alive and well. The other side objected–

"They're my babies," Sam finally said to Jack, breaking the silence

"Eighteen and sixteen, hardly babies anymore."

"But they're _my_ babies."

"Ah." Jack finally got it.

Sometimes it took a few tries at the old Samantha Carter O'Neill logic thread, but usually he got it eventually. Her kids, the ones she should be protecting from the dangers of the universe, not the other way around. She was the solider, not them. Well, not officially.

But Jack saw it differently. He'd long ago figured out that his greatest contribution to humanity was not his own time in the military and SGC service. No, it was his kids. They had some pretty special talents; someone who set up that Weston Heights experiment knew what they were doing.

Jack's greatest contribution to humanity was having spent all these years giving his kids a normal life, showing them what it meant to love and be loved, teaching them morals and values, and what being a family was all about.

So one day, when the moment of truth came, JJ and Lily would use their special abilities to do good instead of harm and save everyone. They would also be smart enough to get through everything alive, and come home again when it was all over.

Besides, it wasn't as if he and Sam were just sitting home casting finishing lines, they were doing their part as well. Not on the battlefront, but still actively involved in the fight. Sam's entire lab was working on technologies that were helping. The phase shift technology being only the latest advance she'd sent into the field. Today's message included glowing praise of its effectiveness.

Jack felt for more than a decade now that he was in the right place. He was doing the right thing and was fulfilled by staying home, raising their kids. But now, Jack couldn't just sit idly by and wait, and the "empty nest" syndrome wasn't the issue. In Jack's mind, his mission hadn't changed at all, he simply had to find a new way to help his kids in any way possible, to support, nurture, and keep them safe, so that they could save the world.

At first, Sam invited Jack to come to work with her. She always insisted that Jack had a way of looking at things differently, reducing something down to its elements and helping her figure out particularly complex and troublesome challenges.

Just today, Jack was fiddling with one of her doohickeys while she went on and on. He wasn't listening.

Sam had tried to use a car as an analogy in order to make the principle of the problem she was having understandable to him. But all Jack could think was that cars weren't going to help Lilly and JJ.

"So," Sam concluded, "I can't figure out if it should turn left or turn right at that exact moment of discharge." She looked up at him expectantly.

Jack smirked at her expression thinking, God, even after all these years she was gorgeous. He was more in love with her today than back when she was his Major and he'd visit her lab at the SGC. Back when his excuses for coming by were all a ruse, just a chance to look at her and spend time with her. Hm, maybe nothing had changed.

"Jack," she narrowed her eyes as she said it, catching on to the fact that he hadn't been listening.

Jack's brain quickly scrambled for some thread of what she'd been saying. Oh, right, cars. Should they turn right or left?

"Well," he began slowly, "cars also go straight sometimes." He did a little dramatic gesture of his finger pointing straight into the distance.

Sam was about to laugh at him, but then a thought occurred. She stopped, stared, considered, and then she grinned. "You're brilliant!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nah, just been hangin' out with you for too many years."

Now they were in the car on the way home– ironically traveling straight at the moment– and Jack felt ill at ease. He was worried about Sam. These last six months had been difficult for her, perhaps even worse then they were on him. But it was only going to compound now with his news. He was going out in the field.

It had all been set into motion more than three months ago. The government of Kyrus had put together several small, elite covert groups to go out and do recon missions to gather intel. It was in an effort to get information to the front lines (which were currently in a dwarf galaxy neighboring the Milky Way) about what was happening elsewhere, without the front lines wasting valuable time and resources to do it themselves. Jack was heading up the operations planning and execution, but what Sam didn't know was that they had been asking if Jack would actively participate.

So far, Jack had come up with excuses about being needed for training and tactics. But he was considering it, if only because he wanted to do whatever he could to assist and eventually bring his kids home safe. The only stumbling block was Sam's inevitable argument against it. She was barely holding it together as it was, if Jack went out there too, he just knew her veneer of strength would dissolve.

They arrived home and he pulled the electronic car into the garage. He cut the engine and looked at her. "We're going to be OK, all of us. Whatever happens, we have to believe that."

Sam leaned toward him and they held each other. For a long time in that garage they said nothing, shed no tears, they made no promises nor confession of fears. Sam and Jack held each other and said silent prayers for the safety of their children.

Millions of light years away, Lilly and JJ sat in the bridge of a cloaked ship that was hovering over a plant. They looked at each other.

_They're worried,_ Lilly sent him.

_We just sent a communication yesterday, it's not like they haven't heard from us. Jeez, what do they want? Kinda busy here…_

_But–_

_Lilly, there's nothing we can do about that now. Stay focused. We've got a mission._


	10. Casual sets

**Part 10: Casual sets**

Two weeks later…

Lucas Jackson and Becca Sutton, the other members of the team that Oma Desala had gathered, entered the bridge talking softly. They both stopped short and looked out the front window.

"We better be cloaked," Lucas said, a comment on how close to the planet they were.

"Ready?" Lilly asked her team. They were going in and as per usual, she'd stay on the ship and guide them. Lucas called her the 'eyes in the skies.'

Once beamed down to the planet, the team discovered an old ceremonial platform. Glass panels surrounded it on the ground and above it, orbs of light seemed to glow like floating lamps. It was beautiful, almost chapel-like in the reverence that had obviously been put into decorating the place. Too bad the mission was to blow it.

Intel suggested the Ori and their army used this to communicate across great distances and planes of existence. Taking out that kind of communication could limit enemy ship and troop movement.

Lucas was just setting to work when the back of JJ's neck prickled. He motioned to the other two, and Lucas and Becca ducked behind a boulder nearby.

_Someone's near_, Lilly sent to JJ

_Yeah, I know, shut up._

Lilly jumped to Lucas' mind. It was much more difficult to do and she was still learning this new skill, but it was important.

_Lucas, keep working with Becca along the south perimeter. I sense whoever it is approaches from the Northwest. JJ will handle him._

Lucas shivered slightly. It was weird when she did that. Granted, Oma had taught them all to recognize Lilly's signal and allow her to enter. It wasn't like Lilly invaded their minds without permission, but still, weird. Way weirder than any of the stories his dad told.

Becca saw Lucas shiver and smirked a little. She knew his typical reaction to Lilly entering his mind.

"Lilly?" she whispered, checking if her assumption was correct.

"Yes, she says it's safe to work along the south perimeter."

They separated from JJ and only minutes later, they heard a few shots of gunfire followed by shouting.

"Dad?!"

"JJ?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Dad?"

Jack shouted irritably, "Apparently, getting shot at."

Then JJ noticed a second person step up and lower her weapon. "Mom?!" JJ asked, not trusting his eyes.

Jack and Sam glanced at each other. Jack titled his head sideways as if assessing his son for the first time. "Did you honestly think she'd let me go by myself?"

Becca and Lucas now joined the crowd. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill," Lucas said smiling, "nice to see you again."

Sam turned and grinned at Lucas and Becca. "Hi, guys. Where's Lilly?"

"Ship," Lucas supplied.

JJ grumbled, "Are you here to check up on us?"

"I swear, JJ," said Jack, "we had no idea you and your team were already here. This was supposed to have been destroyed a week ago." He swept an arm toward the elaborate device on the raised platform.

"Yeah, well, we were a little late." JJ shot Becca a look at her comment.

"What?" Becca sassed. "Like it's my fault the hyperdrive is only functioning at 60. It was you and Lucas that were outrunning those angry people from P6X–"

"Ah," JJ glanced nervously at his parents then back to Becca, "let's not get into that right now. The question is not 'What are you doing here?' It's 'Why the heck aren't you at home?'" JJ asked his parents.

"When scans showed it was still operational a week after it was supposed to have been destroyed, your Mom and I came to take care of it."

"On a mission? You two?"

Sam raised a brow. "Honey, did you forget what your Dad and I used to do?"

'Honey?' Lucas mouthed to Becca, who tried not to giggle. JJ saw it, and anger boiled at his parents for undermining him in front of his team.

Jack added, "We've been doing a few missions, here and there. Small ones. Safe ones. Ya know, the knees and all. But still, trying to help." He could see the rambling explanation was doing nothing to placate JJ's anger at the situation.

"Look," JJ said, dismissing everything else but the mission for the moment. "Lucas here is gonna do his thing, then we blow this, then we're out of here. We'll deal with the rest later."

Sam's heart swelled, so much his father's son. Then she pushed the emotions aside, they were on a mission. Plenty of time later to give them all hugs, find out what sort of trouble they'd gotten themselves into and out of over these last months, and do plenty 'mothering' of them all no matter how old they were.

"Becca," Sam turned, "maybe I can help with that hyperdrive?"

Hours later, Lucas had wires connected from the device's mainframe to his laptop and was typing away. The only words coming from him were the occasional "oh" or "huh."

JJ sat on one of the fancy glass steps next to his father. Becca, Lilly, and Mom were up on the ship doing repairs on the slightly scrambled and fried hyperdrive.

Honestly, how were Lucas and he to know that shaking hands with those women was against some kind of code? The ladies seemed normal about it. Until their men showed up with sticks that shot out some kind of lightening-like lasers. Good thing the hyperdrive took the brunt of the attack and not anyone on his team.

JJ glanced at his father. Jack seemed to be distracted by some gold and blue bird-like creature that kept a nest in a tree nearby.

JJ knew he was justified in being suspicious that his parents 'conveniently' showed up on one of his missions. But it was also nice to see them. Sort of. He and the others had been on their own for what seemed like forever. They had seen things and done things together, and maybe for the first time JJ saw his parents and their unique relationship in an entirely different light. The whole damn thing was so confusing.

"Most missions like this?" Jack asked carefully, as if unsure of JJ's mood. Anger was still a good possibility, so he kept his eyes focused on the goofy birds building a nest, hoping his son wouldn't think this was some kind of 'talk.'

"What?" was the answer by way of question. "Sitting around babysitting the geeks while they work?"

Jack glanced back at Lucas typing on his laptop. If Jack squinted, he could see Lucas' father sitting there instead. Wearing a big floppy hat and glasses, using a brush to clear sand from a hieroglyph, and any second now turning to say, "But Jack, we have to stay and study this," in that whiney voice.

Jack sighed, that was far too many years ago to count. Now, it's Lucas not Daniel, and it's JJ not Jack.

"Pretty much," JJ shrugged. He set his gun aside and leaned back on his elbows. "Sometimes we get ambushed, that's kinda fun."

Jack decided to ignore that. It came from the 'son proving himself to his old man' instinct. Jack understood it.

"You keeping those rules I taught you in mind?" Jack asked.

"Rule number one: No one gets left behind. Rule number two: Plan A never works, usually plan B doesn't either. Rule number three: Carter is _way_ smarter than you and… Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I think rule number three needs some updating."

"It never failed me." Jack paused, feeling the weight of years push on his joints in that moment. "OK, maybe revise it to say 'Trust in your geeks' Ah–I mean scientists." He glanced up, as if expecting Sam to hear him all the way from up there on the ship. "Always.'"

JJ nodded, and continued, "Rule number four: Never trust a Tok'ra."

"Very important."

"Did you ever tell Grandpa that was one of your rules?"

Jack glanced at JJ. "Keep going." It was said in that 'We'll discuss it later, son' tone.

"Rule number five–"

They both hushed to silence. Something had moved in the distance, JJ picked up his gun. Jack signaled for JJ to move back and cover Lucas. JJ did so and also reached out with his mind.

_Lil?_

_Yeah, I sensed it too. I'm sending Mom and Becca down just behind you for back up. You've got to–_

_Blow the device no matter what else happens, I know. Jeez, you nag worse than Mom sometimes, ya know?_

Lilly threatened, _Be nice or I'll tell her what you did on M5X-343._

_You wouldn't._

_Concentrate…_

A giggly sound echoed through his brain just before she left it. Damn little sisters.

A man appeared in the clearing near the ancient device wearing robes and holding a staff. He began reciting from the book of Origin seemingly oblivious to what was happening around him. Troops behind him– including some Jaffa– took position and took aim at Jack, Lucas, and a suddenly materializing Becca and Sam.

Jack still could not get over the fact that some of the System Lords had aligned themselves with the Ori. It was like a bad-guy pizza with all bad-guy toppings.

Jack mumbled, "Pizza sounds good," as he took a shoot.

Cover fire protected JJ as he stilled his body and mind. He could feel Lilly doing the same. The others would handle the troops, he and Lilly were here for a different reason.

Lilly reached out further, her link to others was stronger than her brother's. JJ could hear, but she could also feel.

Lilly knew what other people wanted, desired, hated, loved. This man she now faced off against felt passion for nothing. He was cold inside. Devoted to a cause but not possessing any love for it. Duty without spirit, and it made Lilly shiver.

She felt JJ at her side. As if they were physically close, not her on a ship and him on the planet below. In Lilly's experience, it was as if thousands of silver gossamer strings left her and flowed into the shell of a man. They twisted and turned, the man's own energy fighting back for a time. But Lilly and JJ stood firm, pouring all their ability and strength into it. The silver strings spun around him faster and faster. Then the struggle of wills was suddenly over.

The Prior slumped over unconscious and Lucas and Jack opened fire on him. Becca bent over to see to JJ, who had also collapsed but was conscious, a little dizzy, and confused.

The troops kept coming, only one or two stopping long enough to be stunned at the development. Many were not surprised; news of two Kyrusians who had the ability to take down a Prior had been spreading of late.

"Lilly," JJ yelled out both in his mind and aloud, "get Mom, Dad, Becca and Lucas out of here."

_You too,_ Lilly screamed at him from inside. JJ screwed his eyes shut, God, it hurt when she did that.

_Not yet, _he said.

JJ saw the others beamed out, and he turned, not sure how long Lilly would give him.

_Trust me, _he begged her.

_Just keep talking to me._ She was scared, he could hear it and feel it from her.

JJ crouched, getting closer on the ground to the edge of the platform. A few shots whizzed by, taking out tree branches over his head.

_JJ?_

_Almost made it._

He placed a few packets of explosives with a timer at the base of the platform. For some reason, he noticed that Lucas' laptop was still attached, but had little time to think about how his friend was going to lament the loss.

_Now, _he told Lilly.

Lilly turned to the rest of the group on the bridge of the ship and repeated, "Now!"

They beamed JJ out just as Becca hit a button. The self-destruct counted down the final seconds. A large explosion from the planet could be seen out the ship's window as JJ materialized and immediately collapsed at the feet of his mother.

"See Mom, no hands," JJ quipped before he passed out.

Sam knelt to check on her son, and relaxed when she found his pulse steady. He would need rest. Rest, and lots of Jell-O.


	11. Euclidean space

**Part 11: Euclidean space**

8 months later…

Jack was in the kitchen making pancakes, he knew Sam would be up any moment and he thought that spoiling her with breakfast in bed on her birthday was the kind of thing a husband should do. Especially a husband that dropped something in her lab yesterday and earned a stern look not just from her, but also from three of her assistants.

There was a knock at the front door just as Jack flipped a pancake over. He waited until it was finished and added it to the stack on a plate nearby.

An impatient second knock could be heard as Jack padded through the house in stocking feet.

"Cool your jets," he grumbled under his breath.

Jack was really, really hoping this was wasn't one of Sam's underlinings come to collect her for some important break-through experiment on her birthday. Or worse, someone telling them O'Neill family downtime between missions was being cut short. The woman deserved some rest; she wasn't a machine for God's sake.

Jack swung the door open about ready to give someone a piece of his mind. But was startled into silence when he saw Daniel standing on the doorstep.

"Jack," Daniel smiled, "good to see you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," Jack said suspiciously. "Come in. Eat pancakes."

Sam rubbed sleep out of her eyes as she walked into her kitchen smelling pancakes and coffee and hearing voices. The voices didn't even register because coffee was her only goal at the moment.

The voices continued in the background as she poured a cup, still blurry-eyed, and drank half of it before blinking. Seconds later, she gasped.

"Daniel!" she threw her arms around him. Jack wisely took the coffee out of her hand so as not to burn their guest.

"Sam, it's good to see you too."

She grinned at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as I was just explaining to Jack, I've got some news. They captured Parker Burns and several other members of the conglomerate. They are standing trial in a few weeks."

Sam said, "You're kidding," her shock apparent.

Daniel sipped his own coffee, giving them a minute to let the news sink in. He watched Jack put a hand on Sam's back and rub it. She shut her eyes and leaned into her husband, who gathered her in a hug.

Daniel didn't know all the details of their kidnapping and relocation to Weston Heights. He knew that it gave them their family, and for that reason alone he was sure Sam and Jack had mixed feelings about the years spent in the community.

He watched Jack comfort Sam. There was something amazing about their relationship, stronger now than ever before. But Daniel couldn't help but feel that familiar– something like a twinge of jealousy– that he'd always felt around them. Even back when they all first worked together on SG-1, it was clear that the two officers had something special.

Daniel's second wife had passed several years ago. Twice now he'd been blessed to find love and fulfillment with another. The second, giving him a son. But Daniel knew that nothing he'd ever experienced would come close to what the two people before him shared.

They deserved that special bond. After all, Sam and Jack had sacrificed more than anyone Daniel had known. They deserved many things, including answers. Who had set up the experiment on Weston Heights? Why were Sam and Jack chosen? What did it all mean for JJ and Lilly? Daniel wanted to give them the answers, it was the least he could do.

"I don't know what you want to do." Daniel hated to interrupt the moment between his friends. "But, if you wanted to come home for the trial, I've got a spare room."

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him with unshed tears at the corners. "Thank you, Daniel."

"David will be prosecuting the case," Daniel informed. He wasn't surprised that Cassie's husband also felt a strong sense of wanting to help Sam and Jack if he could. "He says the defense plans to say Tok'ra are responsible for setting it up, for the good of humanity, and that Burns and the others were just following orders."

Sam said, "I did sense a symbiote. But there's no way to tell if that supports their defense."

Daniel nodded. "Your dad intends to testify also. He says that the Tok'ra were unaware and not involved in any way."

"But," Jack couldn't help himself, "if they were planning on taking his daughter, they may not have let Jacob in the loop." So he still didn't trust the Tok'ra, what else was new?

"Well," Daniel stood. "Did you expect a surprise trip home as a birthday present, Sam?"

The next hour was frenzied, filled with quickly packing, and informing work and the neighbors of their sudden but potentially lengthy absence.

Thankfully the war had turned sometime earlier in the year. Jack felt that their absence from the mission rotation and Sam's break from her research wouldn't negatively impact the overall efforts. It was really a matter of handling the rebel pockets of resistance at this point. And JJ, Lilly, Becca, and Lucas were good. As good as SG-1 in its prime. So, maybe the old man could take a break for a few weeks.

Daniel had the Daedalus make the stop at Kyrus during one of its regular trips back and forth from the Atlantis expedition. When Sam and Jack were packed and ready, they were beamed aboard.

That evening, after having dinner in the mess and catching up with some former members of the SGC that now worked on Atlantis, Sam and Jack retired to a room on the officer's quarters deck.

"So… home," Jack said casually. "Earth," he corrected himself, thinking of the life they had on Kyrus. He glanced at Sam. "Earth-home?"

Sam fought the urge to chuckle. It was just so… so very Jack. She knew exactly what he was trying to say, what he was trying to do. He wanted to give her a chance to talk if she needed to, if there was something upsetting about returning to a place that was home in one sense, but in so many ways, it no longer was. They had raised a family together somewhere else. Years had passed and yet, Earth was where they met, where they first went through the Stargate together, where they returned every time a mission had gone wrong and they barely escaped with their lives. Home. Eventually.

"Home," Sam smiled up at him. He was removing his shirt and climbed into the lower bunk with her. It was narrow and Sam was pretty sure he was going to get uncomfortable before the night's end. But for now it was a nice idea to snuggle together so that they could both fit.

"OK?" Jack asked, rubbing a hand on her lower back.

Sam settled her head on his chest and sighed softly. "Yeah," she finally responded. "I think so. It will be weird."

"We do weird pretty damn well."

"Yes, we do."

His hands continued to stroke and soothe. Sam felt her body relax against him and simultaneously he was stirring up something inside.

He asked against her ear, "Need to talk more?"

"I'm good."

"Want to not talk for a while?" Sam smiled as his hands moved lower.

I was remarkable to Sam that after all these years, after bearing two children, and her body clearly past it's prime, Jack could still want her this much. He still had the ability to set her on fire with only a few touches. He brought her to amazing heights and held her as she fell. He was there, pouring his love and hope into her, even in times of turmoil or fear. Taking the bad as well as the good, the easy as well as the difficult.

What had started that evening before the invasion of Earth had only grown over time. It matured into this beautiful, tried and true love, filled with more passion than Sam ever understood was possible. She always his anchor and he always her salvation, and as their lovemaking cooled, Jack snuggled her close again and kissed her lips.

"Jack," she whispered, "I never knew it would end up being like this. If I had a clue, I don't think I would have waited one moment to be with you."

"Me too."

"I love you more every day."

"Me too."

Sam raised a brow, unsure if he was teasing her. It was a common reaction from him when she got a little too emotional or serious. "Don't you have anything to say to me other than 'me too'?"

"No. But thankfully," he began moving his hands on her skin again, "I'm great at demonstrating without words how gorgeous you are and how much I'm in love with you."


	12. Modes of vibration

**Part 12: Modes of vibration**

Three weeks later…

"The voice would come over the communication device–"

"This thing here?" David Sutton asked as he held up a silver sphere object for the courtroom to see.

"Yes," Burns replied. "It looked like that."

"Was it this exact one?"

Burns squinted. "Well, I can't be sure of that. It's been many years now. But it certainly looked a little like what you are holding."

David clamped down on the churning emotions in his stomach. This man was slimy, slippery, and worse than half the lawyers David had met in his vast career experience.

This was also getting nowhere. Best to move on for the time being, even though he knew how that was going look to reporters, the defense, and most importantly, the jury.

"Your honor," David said. "I have no further questions at this time. But I'd like to retain the ability to recall this man."

The gavel signaled everyone in the courtroom to stand and begin talking. Some exited right away, rushing to call their editors, while others stayed and gossiped about how much longer the already two-week trial was likely to go.

"Sam," Jacob called when he spotted his daughter through the crowded corridors outside the courthouse chambers.

"Dad." Sam smiled and made her way over to give him a hug.

It had been several months since he'd last visited Kyrus. Since then, a lot had been happening for Jacob, including being heavily involved in the aftermath of the arrests and continuing investigation of Burns and his men. Jacob had just arrived on Earth that morning to begin preparing for his own turn taking the stand.

Jacob kept one arm around Sam, as he patted the other hand on Jack's shoulder. "Good to see you both. How are my brilliant grandkids? Heard from them lately?"

"Three days ago," Jack answered. "Doing well. Staying out of trouble. Well, at least that's what they tell us."

"They are your kids, Jack. Somehow I doubt they've been completely trouble-free."

"Jacob!" Cassandra called. "It's good to see you." She offered her own hug, which was gratefully accepted.

"Cassie. And Daniel, I didn't know you'd be here?"

Daniel stood to Cassie's left, hands shoved in pockets, and shrugged. "Didn't want to miss all the fun."

Cassie grinned at the group gathered. It had been far too long since they'd all been in one place together. I was a shame that the kids weren't here, she silently lamented.

"Dinner?" Daniel suggested.

The group made their way through the crowed hallways. Outside, they were greeted with more crowds, interested onlookers as well as the greedy press. Several microphones were shoved Jacob's way as he was the Tok'ra known to be on the witness list, but none were aware of who Sam or Jack were.

It made Jack shake his head in wonder, how easily they forget. In the days after Kim Jong-il and his Goa'uld buddy made the startling announcement to the world, Sam and Jack, along with other key members of the SGC were instant public figures. Either those times had been long forgotten, or Jack considered, he was getting old and appeared nothing like had all those years ago.

Jacob made no comments to the press and they fought their way through the throngs, finally finding open sidewalk.

Jack suggested they get a cab, but Sam wanted to walk. Even if it meant that it would take longer to find a restaurant.

Sam couldn't get over how much had changed on Earth and yet, how much seemed to be stuck, frozen in time. Of course, it depended on where you were on Earth, within each country, even within a small city, the variability was shocking. The north side of the city may be completely untouched, while the south side had sustained massive devastation and the destruction was still not cleared or rebuilt even though years had passed since the last of the battles on Earth.

Earth's people and its allies had done a large part in driving away the Goa'uld, but the building conflict between the Ancients and Ori had also played a significant role. It caused the System Lords to become distracted with it. Many on Earth also understood the wider implications of that conflict, more than Earth was at stake.

The Stargate, the existence of aliens, and other information was now public. But thankfully in Sam's opinion, the details of those individuals who were key in fighting the Ori remained undisclosed to the public. On Kyrus, as on other worlds, her children were celebrities. Here, they were only known as a random unnamed relative of someone on a witness list for a trial.

It made Sam wonder, not for the first time, where her children would decide to live after the war finally ended.

At dinner, the conversation flowed from one topic to the next in almost a haphazard fashion, everyone want to catch up on each other's news all at once. Sam explained the technologies her lab was working on to her father and Cassie. Daniel told Jack about the rebuilding efforts and Daniel's own part, excavating religious and historical sites damaged during the invasion in order to preserve whatever they could. Jack filled everyone in on the latest from 'the kids.'

"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot," Cassie said while dessert and coffee were being served. She smiled brightly. "They're reinstating the SGC and guess who has been named base commander?"

Sam looked up, shock and pride both batting for the prominent emotion on her face.

"Elvis?" Jack deadpanned.

"No, silly," Cassie grinned at him.

"Congratulations, Cassie," Sam reached over and hugged her.

"That's wonderful." Jack winked at Cassie.

Vivid memories surfaced in Sam's mind as if she'd just visited the SGC the week before. The briefing room, where comfortable chairs and coffee accompanied endless meetings. The Gate room, suited up with her team and Hammond's voice, "God speed, SG-1" floated down from the speaker system. Her lab, which sometimes served as solace and other times, a place for an impromptu team get-together over JELL-O. But of course all of it had been years ago and everything had changed since then.

"Sam," Jack said quietly. Sam snapped to the present, realizing the conversation had gone on without her. Only Jack seemed to notice that she hadn't kept up. He didn't ask; either he knew the answer, or he knew his look was enough of a question.

"I'm fine," Sam smiled at her husband.

The trial went nearly four weeks. At times, Sam believed they were only a breath away from all the answers.

oOoOoOoOo

"We were told that if we used beaming technology, we might attract the attention of the Goa'uld or the Asgard."

David asked, "And who told you this?"

"A voice, over the phone." The man shrugged. "I never saw him in person."

oOoOoOoOo

"Olive, you were told that you couldn't conceive a child. Is that correct?"

"Yes, by several experts in England and one in France."

"Then how do you explain that you had twins while living at the Weston Heights compound?"

"I… I can't. God gave us a precious gift."

oOoOoOoOo

"In the course of the investigation, the money trail became quite confusing. Is that a fair statement?" David asked the expert witness.

"It is."

"But you did learn something. What can you tell us?" David asked.

"Most of the funding for the supplies for the off-world compound came from two accounts, one in the Philippines, the other in Grand Cayman. Deposits came in from various dummy accounts but interestingly, once a deposit came from someone in the United States. The government of North Korea also indirectly made a large deposit."

"Indirectly?"

"Yes, the money was moved through several other accounts and phoney businesses first."

oOoOoOoOo

"Forensic evidence, without a doubt, shows the shell casings match the grooves on the inside of Parker Burns' gun."

"And for those of us who are not experts… what does that mean?" David asked.

"It means Parker Burns' weapon was used to execute this man at point blank."

"And do we have evidence that he was the one to use the weapon?"

"Yes. On the body, we have hair follicles that match Burns' DNA and are dyed with a very expensive, and rare dye found only in certain areas in the South Pacific."

oOoOoOoOo

"Detective, why would Burns shoot this man, Larry Gerber?"

"We believe Mr. Gerber refused to work for the conglomerate any more. Wised up, so to speak."

oOoOoOoOo

"And did you know that your daughter was part of the experiment at the time?"

"No," Jacob answered, his eyes glancing unconsciously to Sam in the crowd of court spectators. "At the time it was believed that she was MIA along with her commanding officer. Only after the war was over did I get word that she may not have been on Earth."

"And who gave you this information?"

"Another Tok'ra."

The defense attorney turned to the jury as he asked Jacob, "And how did he 'claim' he came across this information, at such an opportune time?"

Jacob clamped down on his rising emotion. "He didn't say."

oOoOoOoOo

The gavel hit the wood block and the court inhabitants came to their feet. The jury entered the room in a single file line and took their seats. As the verdict was read, Sam reached for Jack's hand. This was as close to justice as they would ever get. There was not enough evidence to prove everything, but Burns and his men were found guilty on many counts, including murder, money laundering, and kidnapping.

The following day, Jack and Daniel loaded suitcases into the back of Daniel's car for the drive to the rendezvous site where the Daedalus would beam Sam and Jack aboard to take them to Kyrus, along with other supplies and personnel scheduled for Atlantis.

"This isn't all gonna fit," Jack grouched.

"Don't complain to me," Daniel countered, "you're the one with too much stuff."

"Which wouldn't be a problem if your car wasn't the size of a dust mite."

Cassie came up along side Sam, watching the bickering from the bay window inside Daniel's house.

"Some things never change, huh?" Cassie said, smiling at the scene before them. Jack was waving his hands, and Daniel crossed his arms at his chest indignantly.

"Yeah." Sam smiled. Ever since the news of Cassie's promotion, as the civilian commander of the new SGC, Sam couldn't stop thinking about one mission in particular in her past. Past being negotiable.

"Cassie, I have something I need to tell you." Sam turned to look at the younger woman. "In the early years of SG-1, we were sent on a mission that went very wrong. A solar flare sent us back through time and…"

"You told me about this years ago," Cassie smiled. "Getting old and the memory going, Sam?"

"No," Sam shook her head as her lips curved into a slight smile. "Not that. Cassie, this is important."

"OK."

"We came through the Gate, thinking we'd gotten back home. Only we came through into the future. Long into the future, and you were there."

"And I was there," Cassie remembered the story well. At the time Sam first told her about this, Cassie was a teenager and just starting to date David.

Sam nodded her head. "I didn't tell you everything." For years, Sam had forgotten about that moment in her past. After Sam had her children while living in Weston Heights, Sam wondered about the future, when she'd have a chance to do what she was about to do.

"Sam?" Cassie asked curiously.

"You gave me this." Sam dug under her turtleneck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. She handed it to Cassie.

Cassie opened the locket that hung on the chain. Inside were pictures of JJ and Lilly when they were children.

"It gave me strength, Cassie. I didn't know what it meant exactly, but I knew all along that this locket, these two beautiful children represented hope. That no matter what was happening, my life was going to be OK. But I wonder…"

"What?"

Sam looked up at Cassie, her eyes shinning bright. "Was it the right thing? You giving me that? It might have changed everything that was supposed to happen. Maybe the Goa'uld would've never come, maybe Earth would have been safe and maybe the Ori threat is defeated quicker and easier."

"But Lilly and JJ are the key to the defeat of the Ori. If you and Jack never had them, we'd be in prostration right now."

"I don't know, Cassandra. I just…"

Cassie shook her head. "But you and Jack… What if that never happens?"

"I have to believe it will." Sam glanced outside. The guys were now shoving the suitcases into the trunk lengthwise instead of on their sides. "I can't imagine… no matter what, Cassie, no matter what changes I can't believe that Jack and I aren't meant to be together. It's fate."

"If I don't give this to you, then you're taking a chance."

Sam hugged Cassie. "I'm putting it in your hands. I know you'll do the right thing."


	13. Objects at rest

**Part 13:** **Objects at rest**

6 months later…

Jack and Sam sat on the porch swing and watched the impromptu football game in front of them.

It was Thanksgiving, a warm one this year, particularly for Minnesota. Dinner had been consumed an hour ago at a table full of family and friends. Many of whom were now running, catching, and doing endzone dance impressions in the front lawn.

Lilly caught a pass and just before she got to the pine tree that served as the south endzone, Lucas caught her and tackled her. Teal'c and Becca, who were playing on Lilly's side, protested. Becca insisted on being awarded 4 points as a penalty because it was a touch game, not a tackle game.

"Four points?" Daniel questioned, "Becca, do you even know the first thing about football?" David chuckled and shook his head.

"Daniel," David said, "all she did was take apart toasters and microwaves as a kid."

"And increase their power output," Cassie added.

As the squabbling and teasing continued on the field, Sam lay her head on Jack's shoulder and watched Lucas offer Lilly a hand to help her up. Sam saw the look exchanged between her daughter and the young man.

"Do you think they know?" Sam asked Jack, with a sigh.

"Know what?"

"That they're in love?"

He questioned, "Who?"

"Lilly and Lucas."

"Ah, Hell."

"What?" she asked. "You can't imagine your little girl all grown up and getting married one day?"

"Not that. It's Daniel's kid."

"So?"

"It's Daniel's kid," he said again, as if it were obvious.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, so then you'd be officially related to Daniel."

"I repeat, Hell."

She smiled. The squabbling on the field ended and Cassie was now playing quarterback for her team.

After a moment, Jack said, "I had a fantasy all those years ago."

Sam suppressed her smile. "Oh, yeah? I never knew."

"You never–" Jack started out surprised, but realized that she was teasing. "You little… I tried so hard to be good."

"You were very well behaved. Then look what happened to you," Sam joked while gazing at the dusk gathering in the trees. Twilight, the magical moment was upon them.

"Tell me your fantasy and if you're good..." she said, playfully letting it trail off and leaving it to his imagination.

But Jack wasn't in a mood for play, because this was all too real. This was like finally arriving at a moment you knew all along you were destined for. It must be, thought Jack, what Lilly felt as she lived every day. Maybe that bond between father and daughter wasn't completely imagined after all.

"Here and now," Jack said with an unusual seriousness in his voice. "The two of us on the porch at my cabin in Minnesota. Our children happy, with an extraordinary future ahead of them. The world, galaxy, and all it's people are at peace finally and you and I can rest. I can be alone with you without guilt of what else we should be doing instead of indulging in… fishing… or other things."

Sam suppressed a giggle. "All is beautiful," she said as she watched the final edge of the sun fade below the horizon.

"All is well. All is safe."

Sam looked out at the hues of blue, red, and violet in the sky and couldn't help but feel the same way Jack did. "We're home."

"And we are blessed," Jack finished.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks to everyone that stuck with it and gave such wonderful feedback! I hope you've enjoyed it.

**Epilogue**

36 years later…

"Auntie Em? Auntie Em?" Jack stood up, looking around the dark Gate room.

Sam asked, "Where is everyone?"

The bay doors opened, and an older woman in a white nightdress stepped into the room.

"Hello, Jack," she said.

Startled, Jack watched as the woman walked up to the base of the ramp. She was obviously delighted, as if it had been years since she'd seen an old friend.

"Teal'c? Daniel?" She laughed to herself, "I hardly recognized you with hair."

Jack cleared his throat, "Do... do we know you?"

"Sam will recognize me. Come closer."

Sam walked closer, the guys not but a few steps behind. Suddenly, the face, even with deep lines, registered as familiar.

"Oh my God. Cassandra!" Sam hugged her tight.

"Dear Sam."

"Excuse me," Jack tapped Carter on the shoulder, "Who is this?"

"Cassandra."

"Cassie's thirteen years old," Jack countered.

"Not anymore, Jack."

Jack glanced over the woman, noticing her hand clutching something tightly.

"I've been expecting you," Cassie said. "My whole life, in fact. You entered the Stargate a few seconds too soon, so the flare threw you far into the future. I've come to send you back where you belong."

"How did you know we'd come here?" Daniel asked.

"When I was old enough to understand, Sam explained what happened, and that I'd be the one to send you home."

Carter said, "Like a self-fulfilling prophecy."

Cassie clutched the locket, knowing this object might very well hold the key to saving the planet, or providing guarantee that Sam and Jack would have a future together, or neither.

Cassie replied, "As much as I would love to spend more time with you, the timing must be precise. You have to go."

"Already?" Sam asked, disappointed, "But there's so much that you–"

"You of all people know I can't." Cassie knew in that moment what decision she had to make. It was what Sam wanted, even if she didn't know it yet.

Cassie moved her hand above the activation device and the wormhole engaged behind them. Cassie sent up a silent prayer that she was doing the right thing. This time, Sam would not know about her children in advance, she'd have to discover the future on her own. Sam had faith that some things were meant to be, so Cassie had that faith as well.

Sam took the G.D.O. out of her bag, and keyed in the activation code.

"I will tell you this..." Cassie said, "your journey's just beginning."

Sam reached out and for a second, clutched Cassie's hand, the one not holding the locket.

Then SG-1 turned and headed toward the Stargate, and to a new future.

As the Gate shut down, Lilly entered the Gate room and stood at Cassie's side. They both stared for a moment at the empty space where the shimmering horizon had been.

"Strange to see Dad again, like that," Lilly said, a little melancholy in her tone. Cassie handed the locket over to her friend. Lilly looked down at it. "You did the right thing, Cassie."

"How do you know?"

"There's plenty about life that's chance, free will, chaos, and those things can not be predicted. But some things are fated to happen no matter what. Today was one of those days."


End file.
